Falling for you
by k-pixy
Summary: Lust at first sight ignites a temporary fling between two strangers that turns into something much deeper than they could ever imagine. ***Mature 18 *** as with every story I write.
1. chapter 1

Brooke Davis had one of those long unimaginable days where she regretted even getting out of her soft welcoming bed to deal with this epically shitty day. First thing on a long list of things to piss her off, her so-called friend Rachel jumped ship and ran off with Brooke's long-time crush Owen. Second thing, her bitch of a mother was back in town. Third thing, her best friend Peyton was getting hitched to some mystery man that she never met.

Brooke was starting to believe that it was a shotgun wedding. Fourth thing, everyone was out finding love-everyone but her.

Thus the reason she was now at the Thirsty Whistle drinking alone. A guy sits down next to her. He half smiles, showing her that he was interested. She gives him a fake smile then looked away.

"Buy you a drink?" The man asks, appraising her beauty. Not taking the obvious hint she just gave him.

Brooke chuckles the sound of it was dry and humorless. "Okay, guy-in-need-of-a-clue. Here's one. Women send signals. That was a brush off. Before you dip into your shallow pool of wit let me paint us a picture and save us both the trouble. Here's your evening. You are going to slink back off to your buddies, laugh this off, get wasted, go home, and make nice with yourself. But don't be thinking of me, because even your fantasy of me, isn't interested in you."

The man tossed bills on the bar, got up and walked away.

"That was harsh." another man commented, also sitting next to her.

She looked to her left and saw a blonde hottie sitting next to her. Too bad that all she was interested in was what was being poured in her glass. "Whatever...he needed to hear it. Otherwise he would be in a world of hurt dealing with me. Besides I had a rough day and I have no time for cradling egos."

"What happened?"

"Man you're nosey."

"If you didn't want me to know about it you wouldn't have mentioned it." he pointed out.

Brooke's left brow lifted then she turned to him, totally engaged in the conversation. "Okay Broody... Let's talk. Do you want to hear about my shit day or do you wanna go really deep?"

He squinted his blue eyes and answered, "Let's start with the shit day first then work our way into the deep stuff."

"Well I just found out that my so called friend ran off with my longtime crush. She knew that I liked him and she had to get her used to be fat hands on him. My best friend is getting married to some unknown person that I never met or approved of. I'm kinda thinking she's pregnant though because this kind of thing isn't Peyton. She doesn't do spontaneous things. She's more of a think before you leap kind of girl. And to add to the shit show of everyone falling in love my mother is here to rub in my face how at my age she had already been married and was pregnant with me."

"I take it you don't like your mom..."

Brooke snorted, "How can you tell?"

"The tone you used. When talking about your friends there's this angry affection in your voice. While talking about your mom...there's only cold and deep anger. Nothing else."

"Hmm you're right. I would die for those girls and they would for me too. As for my mother... If she could've legally sold me for a profit she would I have no doubt about that. No matter how successful I am, no matter how long or how hard I work-nothing amounts to anything in her eyes."

His thick brows lifted in surprise. "Really?"

Brooke smiled sadly and took another shot of whiskey sour. "Yep. My sad life in a nutshell."

"Well my day hasn't gone very well either."

"What's your story?"

He chuckled then said, "Before I get into that...I'm Lucas Scott. And you are?"

"Brooke."

"Brooke? No last name?" He shook his head then suggested, "How about you just make up one then I won't be forced to believe you're going through an identity crisis."

Brooke smiled reluctantly. "Davis. My name is Brooke Davis."

Lucas smiled then tilted his beer to her, "See that wasn't so hard. Although it was a bit James Bondish for me."

"Nah I'm thinking more like Rose at the end of Titanic." she said with another genuine smile.

"I love your dimples. You're a very pretty girl." he then took in every detail of Brooke Davis; chocolate auburn wavy hair, hypnotic hazel green eyes, the sexy deep dimples, red glossed somewhat full lips, creamy skin that looked soft and silky. The skin tight red dress that seemed to pour over her gorgeous curves. "And you're really wearing that dress like you're doing it a favor."

Brooke blushed, "Thanks..."

"I suppose that I would have to share my shit-tastic day. I have a dad that regrets the day I was born. My half brother is okay despite being raised by that jerk off. Well both my dad and my brother came to pay me a visit. Why? I do not know. Dan kept pissing me off all day, talking about my mother and how I was the screw up and how she should've taken the money he offered her to get an abortion... I ended up knocking him out flat. And yet I'm the bad guy."

"How are you the bad guy? Sounds to me he was asking for it."

"He was. Really, really, really badly. But according to everyone present including my mother... I shouldn't have raised my fists. So I might have charges filed against me."

Brooke felt for him but she also understood how he felt. Her mother and father made her feel unwanted for years.

"You want to dance?" she asks suddenly with an intriguing, husky voice, wanting to get far away from that dark path.

"I don't dance." he said gruffly, and it was true. He was a horrible dancer.

"What's the harm? It's just one dance. Besides we need the distraction from our shitty day!"

Lucas groaned then downed the rest of his Budweiser. "Sure... What the hell."

Brooke went to the juke box and turned on Simple Minds - Don't You (forget About Me) and grinned a carefree smile that had him grinning back. Brooke began to dance awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor, drawing attention from everyone but it was endearingly cute. Lucas chuckled and danced with her, both acting like goof balls. Before either knew it they were having a good time.

"How about a game of pool?" she asked, a dimple peeking on her left cheek when she smirked. "Unless you wanna skip this part and get to the real fun."

Lucas blew out a breath, "Depends..."

"On?"

"Whether you can beat me." he said smugly, as they walked around the pool table.

Brooke chuckled, her raspy voice more prominent. "Oh I think I can manage that."

"That sounds mighty close to bragging Brooke."

"It's not bragging if you can back it up! Besides Pool is 90% mental and 10% physical." She said with a saucy wink as she racked em up. Lucas was so damn sexy when he laughed, his white teeth showing.

Lucas had to admit he was having fun. Even if she was kicking his ass in pool. "You're just getting lucky!"

"Luck is what happens when preparation meets opportunity." she purred as she made another pocket. She then clapped him on the shoulder. "Oh Luke, look on the bright side... If you never lose then you can never appreciate the victories."

Lucas guffaws then shoots.

In the end Brooke beat the pants off of him in pool. They made it back to the bar and he ordered another round for them.

"I should go. I have a lot to do in the morning." Brooke said reluctantly. She didn't want to leave, especially someone who looked like Lucas Scott who had model looks and was on the athletic side physically. But she had a party planning business to run and a shotgun wedding to plan.

"So goodnight and if you dream of me remember... I like it rough." she said with a wink and a grin.

Lucas laughed, unable to do anything else. "What do you say we blow this joint and then each other?"

"Good. Because I want you to discover my body with your tongue." The liquor loosening her tongue.

Lucas looked close to kissing her. "Mmm sounds like a plan. Your place or mine?"

Brooke hadn't expected to really hook up tonight but she was glad that she met Lucas. "Which is closer?"

"Mine is right next door..." he winked as he tossed bills on the bar to pay for their drinks.

Brooke eyed him hungrily then grinned, her white smile knocking the wind out of him. "Well you win!"

Lucas suavely wrapped his arm around her as they left the bar. They walked albeit drunkenly to his place which really was next door. He stared at her in complete awe.

"What?" she asked with a husky laugh.

"I thought about what you would look like having an orgasm. You're just so damn beautiful..."

Brooke blushed, "You're drunk."

He cupped her face in his hands, "Yes, I'm drunk. And you're beautiful. And tomorrow morning, I'll be sober but you'll still be beautiful."

Brooke chuckled, "You're already going to get laid buddy-"

Lucas kissed her and it wasn't what neither party expected. It was long, slow, deep, soft, wet kisses that seemed to last forever. Brooke was breathless, her body heating up as soon as he brought her closer into his body. By the time the kiss was over Brooke was so turned-on that she was ready to strip down outside.

"Hurry up and unlock that door Broody." she purred in his ear.

"Alright Cheery..." he chuckled, unlocking his apartment.

Brooke giggled with glee when he lifted her up in his arms and entered his place. It was a modern one bedroom apartment that had all the trappings of a slick bachelor pad from a dark gray interior to a private balcony, that embraced a classy, elegant and organized look while keeping his masculinity intact.

When he set her down on her feet she briefly looked around and saw that he had a load of books on industrial shelves, a home theater system.

But that was all she was able to see before Lucas kissed her senseless again.

"You taste so damn good..." he moaned against her lips, unable to believe that he was engaging in a one night stand. But he couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

Brooke tried to get her bearings but he wouldn't have none of it. Lucas kept kissing her and each kiss grew in heat and urgency. Their kiss was so hot and steamy that it left Brooke's panties not only damp but on the verge of orgasm. Just from his kiss. Brooke moaned needily as his tongue took over her mouth expertly, making her blood boil with unspent passion. When he pulled back she moaned then pulled him back into the kiss. She nibbled on his lip then plunged her tongue in his mouth and totally fried his brain circuits. It made him grab her and push her against the wall, their bodies pressed tightly against each other. Lucas groaned deeply and urged, "Lift your skirt. Lift it higher. Higher. Higher! Lift it higher."

She did it without question until her panties were in view, the urgency of his voice turning her on more.

Lucas groaned, looking at her intriguing tattoo right above her pelvis. "That's one sexy tattoo..." he rasped, tracing the Chinese symbol with his fingertip.

Brooke felt the heat from his touch and the answering sensations it caused. Lucas kept kissing her, his hand pushing her panties aside. Brooke moaned low as soon as his fingers caressed her vulva.

"Lucas..." she panted, gripping the material of her skirt tightly, his thick fingers playing her perfectly. His touch wasn't too light nor too hard...perfect. His thumb circled her clit as his index finger entered her slick walls.

Lucas groaned and kissed her passionately, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, wantonly sucking on her tongue. "As sexy as you are in this dress-I need you out of it!" he said as his hands began unzipping her blood red silk dress with perfect ease. She gasped for much needed air when he began sucking on the supple skin of her neck. Soon her dress was pooled around her ankles, leaving her in just a pair of thongs. "You're so goddamn beautiful-I want you so fucking much..." he rasped as he eyed her luscious breasts, her nipples taut with excitement.

He kneeled in front of her taking her breast in his mouth, "I bet you can't keep quiet while I pleasure you..."

Brooke's eyebrow lifted at the challenge, "Is that a challenge?"

"Yes...it is..." he said with a devilish grin.

Brooke smirked then said, "You're so on..."

Lucas grinned then lifted her off her feet, her legs instantly wrapped around his waist as he walked her to the queen sized bed. He pushed her on the bed, a predatory glint was in his eyes as he crawled over her body, taking her mouth again in a fierce kiss. He then made his way to her breasts, suckling each strongly, flicking his tongue over her nipples. All the while she remained silent as a mute. He smirked, figuring he could break her by sucking harder. So he took her other nipple into his mouth and sucked strongly, his hand squeezing the abandoned globe. She closed her eyes, her back arched but no sound came from her lips. Lucas's brow furrowed then. How could she not utter a sound while he was doing this to her? He wondered. He then grinned evilly inwardly. He knew just what would break her...

Brooke smirked cockily down at him, her eyes glazed with pleasure and triumph. That was until he made his way down her body, kissing and licking her stomach, pelvis and finally her hot center. While he was licking her sex he began tracing sexy words with his tongue, mixing things up and introducing new sensations to her already blown mind. While he was spelling naughty words and pleasuring her, he thrust his thick finger inside her in a come-hither motion hitting her G-spot effortlessly. She grabbed the sheets, still keeping silent-it was becoming harder and harder the closer she got toward climaxing. And when she finally reached her peak she gave up and began screaming his name wildly, the animalistic noises drove him wild, making him suckle her harder as her cum flooded his mouth.

"God!" she shouted as another orgasm crested over her, making her thrash on the bed as he massaged her ass while giving her the hottest oral she ever received-the combination was really intense and Brooke experienced a deeper pleasure sensation and a repeated series of pulses. "AHHHHH YESSSSS-OOOOOHHHH!" She hissed, holding his head there as she bucked into his mouth, his hands still massaging her ass cheeks expertly.

Lucas gave her a lingering kiss on her pussy then moved away from her, "I told you, you couldn't keep quiet."

She was still quivering when she replied albeit shakily, "Don't be smug-I lasted as long as I could..."

Lucas grinned as he stripped down to his bare skin, "That you did-I was actually worried that you would beat me again tonight-but you didn't..."

"Keep it up and I won't let you fuck me!" Brooke teased, her eyes shining with a bit of humor and passion.

Lucas crawled on top of her then kissed her passionately, "You're bluffing..."

Brooke then pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him, grinning. "You're right-I am bluffing!"

"Damn right I'm right! I know the effect that I have on you..." he growled while grasping her hips. He lifted her while she toyed with him a bit, tracing her entrance, lubricating the head of his cock before sinking down on him. They both gasped for air as she was seated fully on his erection. His eyes rolled back at the feel of her-slick, incredibly hot and so fucking tight that his toes curled. He didn't know if it was from the abstinence or if she really did have magical powers stored in her pussy but he was almost on the verge already-well maybe not that close but damn it felt amazing. He squeezed her tightly as he murmured, "Fuck you feel so fucking good..."

She shuddered as he licked the underside of her breasts-the skin there was almost as sensitive as her nipples were-which were really sensitive. "Ohhh God! You sly-ahhh!" She moaned loudly when he began suckling on the sensitive skin while his hands smoothed down her back until his hands gripped her generous ass. Then he began to move. The combination felt incredibly intense-his thrusts, his suckling, his massaging-oh God his body! "God Lucas-you feel so fucking good inside me-oooohhhh..."

"More?" he rasped as he thrust up while pulling her down to meet him.

His sky blue eyes locked on hers.

"Yes...more...oooohhh...Lucas more!" she gasped, somehow knowing when he asked that he was about to take her on a wild ride.

Lucas smirked then flipped her over until she was beneath him, "Alright, hang on..." He then increased the power and speed of his already powerful thrusts, thrusting inside her like a piston, sending her once more over the edge of insane bliss. Her body bucked beneath him, reaching the powerful peak in hot clutching spasms of her ecstasy, her nails racking down his back-marking him. Their eyes locked while she rode the waves of her orgasm-her mouth gasping for air as he continued hitting that supersensitive secret spot, triggering another climax-much stronger than the ones before.

"HO-LY-SHIT!" She screamed, still scratching up his muscular back and shoulder as another climax came shortly after that one, her body convulsing with all the intense sensations rocking her. "OH MY GOD-LUCAAAAASSSS AHHHHHH!" She screamed lengthily, whipping her head back and forth as her intense climax skyrocketed to a higher level as he rotated his hips more, still hitting that incredibly sensitive spot.

"Good ain't it baby?!" he grunted as he pounded into her even more ruthlessly.

Brooke moaned then said, "So good-Ooooh, so fucking good! Keep fucking me! Ohhhhhh LUCAS-keep fucking me! Ooh your cock feels so fucking good baby-I love your cock!"

"And I love your pussy-I love fucking you!" He grunted, still driving into her. Upon much deliberating inside his head-he pulled out of her silky wet heat.

She screeched at him from an entirely different reason. She glared at him and pounded on his shoulder then shouted, "Fucking asshole! Why'd you stop?!"

That sexy smirk reappeared on his face as he replied, "I don't do anything without a reason...now do you trust me?"

Her heart sped impossibly faster when she replied, "Yes b-"

He then flipped her over until her ass was in the air and gave her a hard slap on her ass cheek. She bit her lip, the sting of it turning her on more. She looked over her shoulder to see him rubbing his cock over her ass, smacking her with it. She gripped the sheets, her teeth biting into the pillow case when he finally, finally entered her again. Lucas wasted no time in pounding into her, showing her absolutely no mercy. Not that Brooke wanted any mercy-she loved every minute of the hard fucking they were engaged in-preferring it that way. From the way he gripped her hips a little hard, how he grunted above her-sounding so fucking sexy-how his cock drove harder and harder inside her-it was all so amazingly hot that she felt another sizzling climax underway. She grunted, backing into him harder and harder until finally the dam inside her broke again. This time he was right behind her, flooding her womb to capacity. Brooke collapsed beneath him, completely sated while Lucas rolled over on his back, his breathing labored.

"We're just getting started you know..." he said as he looked over at her.

Brooke's hazel green eyes widened, "Oh my God!"

He then placed her legs over his hips as he entered her yet again and said, "Oh my God is right! You better pray to Him that I have mercy on you-" He then started the process all over again.

...

"I have to go-it's almost six in the morning!"

Lucas didn't know why he wanted her to stick around but he couldn't fight it and let it be known how much he wanted her to stay.

"How about this-I'll come over later-you can do whatever you want with me tonight and we can spend all our time together?" Brooke said as she hugged him close to her body.

Lucas looked down at her then growled, "Sounds like a plan to me!"

Brooke looked up into his eyes then said, "So we have a date then?"

"Damn right we do." he then kissed her passionately, his hands grabbing her ass as his mouth dominated hers. He then broke away from her saying, "Damn it's not fair-I want you to stay here-"

"And I want to stay too but I have so much stuff that I have to do today." She smiled warily and said, "Shotgun wedding remember?"

Lucas chuckled and nodded, "Alright..."

"Do you want my number?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah I do. Here." he said handing her his smart phone so that she could program her number into it.

Brooke took it and programmed it in quickly. She grinned up at him, her cute dimples showing. "I'm under Cheery."

"Okay..." he chuckled and pressed the contact and called her. Freak Like Me by Adina Howard began playing on her phone. "That's your ring tone?"

"Yes. And? R&B is the language of love and sex. You should listen to it sometime." she said after saving his contact.

He towered over her, "Maybe I will..."

Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck and locked eyes with him. "I could give you some good tunes if you're serious."

"I'd like that." he said just about to kiss her again.

Her phone rang again but instead of the song that he just heard it was another song. The Bitch Came Back by Theory of a Dead man.

She rolled her eyes but ignored it. "My mother."she answered his expectant expression. "I have to go."

Lucas nodded, a quiet laugh escaping him. "I'll see you tonight. Call me when you have time."

"I will... See ya." she then walked out of his apartment and toward the bar where she had left her red Chevrolet Corvette ZR1.

Lucas watched her send him a last wave as she got into her car. "I'll see you around Brooke Davis..."

...

Brooke looked into her rearview mirror and watched him go back inside and felt a small smile play on her lips. Last night had been the perfect antithesis of yesterday's events. She sighed and shook her head slightly, her eyes on the road before her. She was twenty minutes away from her house where her devil of a mother was most likely waiting on her so that she could harp on her about staying out all night as if Brooke were still a teenager.

It was worth it though. Doin it by LL Cool J came on the stereo and she had to crank it up because it was exactly how her night with Lucas went. The lyrics were raw and sexual and had her feeling the effects of last night.

A few moments later had her second guessing her decision. Maybe listening to the song was a bad idea because now all she wanted to do was turn around and say screw the wedding and her wicked mother. She turned the station and a safer song was on the radio.

It was no surprise that her mother's silver 2006 Jaguar S-TYPE R was sitting in her driveway. Already exasperated Brooke pulled in next to her and shut down the engine.

"Oh there you are! I was worried sick!" Victoria explained as she came out of Brooke's 2.5 million dollar mansion. "I was thinking about calling the police."

"Right of course you were." Brooke muttered, then plastered on a small smile as she got out of her Corvette.

"Where were you?"

Brooke sighed and walked right past her. "No offense but I have to beat it upstairs and get a quick shower and then hightail it over to Peyton's so that I can start the planning process of her dream wedding."

"Brooke Penelope Davis I demand to know where the hell you've been all of this time and you will tell me!"

"How about I don't and say I did?" she said while walking up the stairs towards her room.

"Brooke!" Victoria yelled up at her.

"Sorry no time!"

Brooke entered her boudoir and locked her mother out with great satisfaction. She stripped out of her dress and gasped when she realized that she left her favorite panties over at Lucas's. She will just have to retrieve them when she goes over there tonight. She bit on her lip at the thought of seeing him again.

After a very quick refreshing shower Brooke dressed in a simple outfit that consists of one beautiful leather brown jacket, white t-shirt, dark jeans and cute turquoise jewelry. She styled her hair in a secure bun with her bangs just above her eyes. Sliding in her brown and turquoise shoes, she gathered her things again.

"Brooke aren't you going to answer me?!"

"No I'm not. I told you that I have zero time for this right now." she said as she made a beeline for the door.

Fifteen minutes later Brooke was pulling into Peyton's two story house. She checked her wrist watch and saw that she was a little early.

"Hopefully she won't mind." Brooke said as she got out of her car and walked up the walkway.

She opened the front door since Peyton never answered a knock or the doorbell claiming she never hears either but personally Brooke thinks that she was too lazy to be bothered with opening the door.

Upon entry she heard moaning and headboard banging with a chorus of 'yes, yes, yes!'

"Must be the shotgun husband to be." Brooke said with a proud grin. She sat down on her couch and cracked opened a magazine.

"Jake!" Peyton screamed out in ecstasy.

It put her in the mind of the way her lover had made her scream hours earlier. And damn did he know how to make her scream. "Okay stop thinking about that...before you have to cut the day short and pay Lucas a visit earlier than planned."

Six minutes later she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and she saw a man in a terry clothe robe enter the kitchen.

"You must be the groom to be!"

Jake jumped then turned around, "Oh shit!"

Brooke laughed lightly, "Hi I'm Brooke. Peyton's best friend and maid of honor as well as wedding planner. I would shake your hand but since you just got done screwing my friend I will leave that off since it could've been anywhere in Peyton."

He laughed and nodded, "Good call. I was just about to wash my hands and make breakfast...You want to join us?"

"I already had a big breakfast." she fibbed as she sat down at the dining room table.

"Brooke you're here early!" Peyton explained as she entered the kitchen in a rose pink silk robe, her blonde curls tousled. "I see that you've met the love of my life Jake Jaglieski."

"Yes I've met him sexhead..." Brooke teased, enjoying watching the couple blush. "By the way kudos on making sure that the neighbors knew your name Jake."

Peyton let out a shocked laugh, "B. Davis!" Brooke winked at her in response.

"So we have a lot to do today..."

"We don't want anything too big or flashy Brooke." Peyton said while sitting next to her friend.

"Well don't worry BFF because I will make this wedding perfect for you. Even if I have the time limit of three days." Brooke said as she nudged Peyton with her shoulder.

Peyton grinned happily.

"So what's the story on this quick wedding? Are you preggers or what?"

Peyton's eyes widened, "Brooke! No I'm not pregnant okay. My dad is coming back from the coast of Ireland today and he'll be shipping out again in a few days. I just want him to be there to give me away."

Brooke nodded in understanding. "How long is he going to be gone this time?"

"A year and six months. And I know Jake and I could get married then but truth is I don't want to wait that long to get married."

"It doesn't matter to me as long as I get to marry my Goldilocks." Jake said sweetly.

Brooke lifted a brow but then smiled. "Okay let's get started. First up the colors of the wedding scheme..."

"Black and silver." Peyton and Jake said in unison.

After breakfast and getting a lot of the wedding plans jotted down Jake kissed Peyton before he took off to pick up his daughter Jenny from school, leaving the best friends to their own devices.

"Okay now that shotgun fiance is gone... I have news."

"Jakes not a shotgun fiance B. Davis!" Peyton said with a stuttered laugh. "If you must call him something just call him Jake."

Brooke sighed anxiously then corrected herself. "Fine! Okay now that Jake's gone I have some news."

Peyton nodded, "Better. Now what's this news?"

"I um met someone last night."

Peyton's eyes widened in shock, "Really?"

Brooke nodded, "Yes. He has these intense blue eyes that could melt any woman down, sexy firm yet soft lips, a to die for face and longish blonde hair that I could just play in...and his body is so damn athletic that I could-"

"I get the point Brooke!"

"I think that I actually like him. But it's too soon to know any...thing...what?!" Brooke asked upon noticing Peyton's smug smile.

"Nothing...it's just...and I quote 'Here's my philosophy on dating. It's important to have somebody that can make you laugh, somebody you can trust, and somebody that, you know..turns you on...And it's really, really important that these three people don't know each other.' So which guy is he?"

"He's shown me two of those things. I don't know if I can trust him because it's only been one night...one incredibly hot interesting night."

Jake and Jenny walked through the door and announced that they were home. Putting a halt on their conversation. "So what did I miss?"

The two friends smiled back at him and said, "Nothing at all."

...

Lucas started playing basketball on the River Court, his favorite place to think about life and take a breather. It was a last ditch effort to get the stunning brunette out of his mind but it wasn't working. In fact every shot he almost made he thought of her dimpled smile, her sparkling hazel green eyes...her writhing body...

"You're playing like crap..." he said after stealing the ball from him and making a three pointer.

Lucas chuckled, "Good to see you too little brother."

"I wasn't so sure about that considering how dad acted an ass the entire time and I was the one to bring him over to your mom's restaurant."

Lucas looked down at his shoes and then back at his brunette brother. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know that Dan was going to break his leash."

"True... how's Karen anyway?" Nathan asked while dribbling the ball before making a shot.

Lucas smiled, "She's tough. She wanted to go out and stab him with her knife after you guys left. Especially when she lost a few customers. How did the rest of your night go?"

"It was pretty good. Haley and I had a great time playing Just Dance 4. Even Jamie got into it. What about your night?" Lucas grinned from ear to ear. "I know that look... Who is she?"

Lucas shrugged and stole the ball from him, "OK I met this really hot woman last night at the Thirsty Whistle. We had a good time playing pool and I was drunk and she was drunk, and I liked her looks so I convinced her to let me bring her home, and I seduced her against the wall, then on the bed, and it was magic and honestly I want her to come back for more."

"Does she have a name?"

"Brooke Davis."

Nathan's jaw dropped at the mention of the well known party planner. "Brooke Davis? The Party Planner to the stars?! How in the hell did you meet her?!"

"We both had a shitty day so we kinda bonded on that. She is...amazing-well what I've seen of her. Besides how the hell do you know more about her than I do?"

Nathan chuckled, "Because my wife is obsessed with her show. Haley watches it everytime it comes on including the reruns: Brooke P. Davis Presents Celebrity Soirees..."

"You lost about thirty man points by knowing that." Lucas chuckled as he made a shot.

"Do you plan on seeing her again?" he asked as they walked towards Lucas's apartment.

Lucas grinned, "Tonight actually."

Nathan raised his brows. "Wow... You must've made an impression on her."

"Something did."

Nathan paused then said, "Okay Luke you're my brother and all but hearing about your sex life isn't something that's on my bucket list."

"Just think of this as a little payback for all the times I caught you and my best friend hooking up at my mom's house."

"Is it my fault that I'm irresistible?" The brothers laughed as they made it inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke felt butterflies erupting in her belly as she walked up to Lucas's door. She had no idea why she was so nervous, considering everything that happened between them last night but she was. Shaking it off she gathered up her courage and stopped at the door. Just as she was about to knock the door opened wide and a tall handsome brunette man was on the other side. She blinked, knowing that he had been a really hot blonde last night.

The man smirked at the sight of her and she swore he got hotter, "Brooke Davis... My wife's a huge fan of your show. I'm Nathan Scott... Lucas's brother."

Brooke grinned and shook his hand readily, "Oh hi Nathan... Is Lucas here?"

"Oh he's in the back working out."

Brooke imagined him hitting the weights and smirked, a new hunger settling in her. "Really?" she practically purred.

"Yeah I can show you to him."

"Thank you that's so nice of you. Um you said your wife's a fan?" she asked as he let her inside.

Nathan smiled and his handsome face transformed with the action. "Yeah Haley watches your show every night. Reruns included. She loves how you transform a space into a fantasy land. Like the Snow White theme dinner party that's her favorite episode of yours..."

She shrugged bashfully and said, "I have a fabulous team that works for me. They help me make the magic happen."

"But you're amazingly talented as well. Take it from me—she's made me sit through your show enough times for me to know." he said as he led her toward his weight room/office.

Brooke took in the sight of the blonde Adonis dressed in only basketball shorts, lifting 280 weights, his glorious muscular body shimmering with sweat. Brooke bit her lip as her body clenched in need.

"Um I'm gonna go. See you later Luke!" Nathan said awkwardly after seeing the interested look on her face. He left the couple to themselves without another word.

Lucas put the weights down on the bar and sat up, a sexy smile on his face. "Hi Cheery..."

"Hi Broody..." she said with a cheerful smile as she came further into his office. "Was I interrupting something? Because if I was then I would almost feel bad."

He chuckled at that, "Almost huh?" After toweling off thoroughly Lucas walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her body. "Good thing you weren't interrupting anything Pretty girl."

"It's a very good thing because I got a little surprise..." she purred seductively.

Lucas then noticed she was wearing a red leather trench coat, "Oh really?"

"Mm hmm...why don't you unwrap me." she asked innocently.

He untied her belt that cinched the coat together. The sight that greeted him made his heart pound. Red peek-a-boo bra, red garter-belt, red thigh highs, sexy red lace butterfly open crotch thongs.

She looked hot. Erotic.

Brooke liked that hunger in his blue eyes, "What do you think?"

"I-I think that you look...fuck it!" he snarled and then kissed her. In that long, slow, deep, soft, wet way that she was growing really addicted to.

"That's the idea that I was going for." she grinned, happy that he lost control already.

"Were you thinking of me?" he asked huskily, needing to know that information. "Of what I was going to do to you today? Did you touch yourself Pretty girl?"

Brooke locked eyes with him and smirked, "I'll admit I have had to polish myself off once or twice today, but yes, when I RSVP to a party, I make it my business to come." she said meaningfully while wiggling her eyebrows.

Lucas growled, her words, the visual of her inspiring lust that took his breath. "Oh you'll come alright. I'll make sure of it."

"I know you will...but you got your work cut out for you this time." she gasped as his lips licked, suckled and nibbled on a sensitive point on her neck.

Lucas chuckled, his laugh sultry and husky. "Is that right? Well I wouldn't worry about that...your worries should be whether or not you will be able to walk out of here normally."

"Ooh..." Brooke moaned at his words.

She wasn't sure just when he had lifted her on his shoulders, but when he had done the action, her legs had wrapped around his neck as he licked, sucked, nibbled on her pussy single-mindedly until she was boneless. He let her slide down until her legs were around his hips. She kissed him fervently, tasting her essence on his tongue and loving it. She had to have him right then and there. As if reading her mind he reached between their bodies and began thrusting his incredible fingers inside her. She cried out then, his fingers bringing on another intense orgasm that blindsided her. She bit his shoulder as the waves crashed over her, shudders wracking her body.

"Holy shit!" she screamed, still grinding on his hand, the sensations seeming to last forever. She looked him in the eye the growled, "I need you now, Lucas…NOW!"

That tone in her voice turned him on more than anything he ever heard before, which had him pulling down his shorts. He licked her pounding pulse then ripped open the condom he just happened to bring with him. Lucas rolled it on then he thrust up inside the most incredible place he ever had the pleasure to be in. He would love to go slow but they didn't have the luxury to do anything but fuck—his need for her wouldn't allow anything else. She kissed him again, their tongues tasting and devouring each other. His face extended toward her, he couldn't get enough of her…their tongues fused hotly, wildly, wickedly as their bodies sought release, Lucas fucking her fiercely, making her feel as if she were being consumed by fire as she came the hardest she ever had with anyone—so hard, that in the throes of it she bit hard on his lower lip as she exploded, consumed by the ecstasy of it.

Groaning harshly in pleasure and pain he erupted immediately after she had, the pleasure so intense that he hadn't really felt how bad she had bitten his lip—only knowing that the blood in their kiss made it insanely hot. Unable to support them both they melted to the floor still locked together. They sighed in unison, soaking in the afterglow.

"That was the quickest I ever came…" she said moaning, still feeling the effects of their passionate interlude.

"Me too…That was fantastic!" he said with a groan also feeling the aftershocks.

They were sublimely happy in that moment that was until they heard Nathan coming up.

"I thought he left!" Brooke said in panic as she rushed to get the leather trench coat.

Lucas hurried and pulled up his shorts. "Me too…"

"Lucas!" Nathan called outside the door.

Lucas helped her tie the coat up, hiding her wonderful body from view. "Yeah?! Please don't come in yet!"

Nathan chuckled, "Trust me I heard enough to know not to come in! But I wanted to tell you that I just got off the phone with Haley and she wants to have dinner tomorrow night with you and Brooke. If she can't make it tell her that we understand."

"She can hear you Nate!" He yelled with a slight laugh.

Brooke grinned and shouted, "Tell her I'd love to come!"

"I know you do." Lucas whispered in her ear. In response Brooke hit his bare shoulder playfully. "Ow!"

"We'll be there!" Brooke said after opening the door.

Nathan grinned, "Alright. I will leave you crazy kids alone to continue to fornicate. Nice meeting you by the way!"

Brooke blushed a little but remained poised. That was until they were sure that Nathan was really gone. Lucas kissed her gently and said, "Brooke…what are we doing? Is this a fling or—"

"Well I don't think we shouldn't put a label on whatever this is. We should just have fun for as long as possible."

Lucas let out a breath, "Since this is relatively new I agree. But if we continue on I'm warning you that I like labels."

Brooke smirked and pulled him out of his office/weight room. "Cmon you're going to give me a proper tour of your bachelor pad…"

"Do I have to?" he asked teasingly, walking behind her.

"Did I mention every time I come by we will do it in every room until we cover every single room?"

Lucas was sold.

...

"Do you love it or do you love it?" Brooke asked as she showed Peyton the venue for the wedding.

Peyton's eyes widened at the beautiful location and automatically teared up. "I love it B. Davis! It's perfect! It's airy, woodsy and near the river!"

"I knew you would love it P. Sawyer that's why I went ahead and booked it for the wedding! We're setting up a tent further down for the reception area…"

"Brooke this is awesome! How much is—"

Brooke held up her hand to halt her. "You guys don't have to worry about anything. I got that covered."

"I can't let you pay for everything Brooke!" she protested, feeling terrible.

"I'm not exactly hurting for money Peyt it's okay." Brooke told her reassuringly, "Besides you're my best friend/sister! Of course I'm going to give you a freebie."

Peyton grew misty eyed and hugged her tightly. "Thank you B. Davis. I love you bitch."

"I love you too bitch!" she then wiped her eyes and said lightly, "Now to find your bony ass a dress! And then the food tasting…"

Peyton groaned, "Speaking of I'm starving!"

"I suppose we can do the tasting before the dress shopping. It might give you the curves you desperately need!" she jokes with a slight shoulder bump.

Peyton playfully shoved her to the side. "Slut!"

"Bitch-whore!"

Thirty minutes later Brooke took her to a nice restaurant (one of Brooke's favorites) that caters. Peyton sat down at one of the unoccupied tables and waited while Brooke went into the back.

"Brooke Davis! What do I owe the pleasure?" Chef Paul asked as he pulled a lovely double chocolate cake.

"Put that away! I have a weakness for chocolate!" she whined, her mouth practically watering at the sight of the unfinished cake.

Chef Paul chuckled and put the cake down and let it sit. "What do you need Brooke?"

"Pull out your best samples because my best friend is out there and she's getting hitched in a couple of days…before you say it I know it's short notice but please do this for me! It's very important to me Paul!"

Chef Paul sighed, "You owe me Brooke! You know my policy. Give me at least two weeks notice…"

"Yes I know and I will pay you extra for this."

He crossed his buff arms and asked, "Does she know her top choices?"

"Well I know she'd like these dishes…" she said as she pointed out all the items that were great on the menu.

Brooke walked back into the main room and smiled at Peyton. "OK I know the chef here and he's going to send out some samples of the food that they serve here."

Peyton grinned, excited about finally eating. They waited a total of an hour and Peyton was done waiting, "We could've went to a burger joint by now!" she whined, her stomach grumbling loudly.

"I'll just peek in and see what's going on…"

Chef Paul came out with much fanfare and brought with him tables of samples. He kissed Brooke's cheek and smiled kindly at Peyton. "Sorry for the long wait… we were backed up a bit."

"What you're tasting now is grilled coriander giant prawns with a chili-lime sauce." he said as he watched the two dig into the first dish.

Peyton's eyes rolled in culinary ecstasy, "Omg! This is so damn good!"

"Rosemary-roasted baby lamb chops with apricot-mint salsa."

Peyton tried the dish and groaned at the flavors. "Holy shit… that's damn fucking good—sorry excuse my language!"

"Don't worry he's heard a lot worse from me." Brooke winked at him and he blushed in response.

"Ahem… This is Chicken satays with a tangy peanut sauce."

Peyton nodded, "Wow… that's unexpectedly flavorful but unfortunately Jake's allergic to peanuts."

"Okay that's a hell no." Brooke said with wide eyes. "Is there any way to substitute it?"

Chef Paul nodded and made a note of that then continued. "The next dish is bite-size chicken fajitas with avocado salsa."

The women groaned in unison at the taste of the chicken. "That's a winner."

"Three onion, Feta, and sun-dried tomato tartlets." Chef Paul said with pride, knowing that Brooke loved this dish.

Peyton nodded, "This is alright."

"Do you want it on the menu?" Chef Paul asked expectantly.

"I'm sure everyone would like it. I'm just not a fan of it. Put it on the menu."

"No if you don't like it then it won't be on the menu." Chef Paul said, "You are the beautiful bride right?"

Peyton blushed and nodded, "Yes…"

"Then it's your menu. Now the next dish is mini lobster rolls on toasted brioche."

Both girls loved it. And they went on to try the sauteed soft shell crabs with a spicy remoulade.

Peyton knew Jake would love this one and made sure that that was put on the menu. Miso-glazed cod with Asian pesto, then came the authentic dim sum: crystal shrimp, sweet rice, spinach, and shiitake mushroom. Dumplings served with three dipping sauces.

"I want everything. That's a well rounded menu and I'm sure Jake and my dad will love it too."

Brooke grinned proudly, "Good choice P. Sawyer. Good choice."

After getting full on samples the girls walked back to Brooke's car. Peyton smiled at her and asked, "Is that the guy?"

"The guy? The awesome one night stand that you had a second helping of?"

Brooke chuckled, "No. Paul is my business associate but we did have a thing before my reality show deal. We're friends now though."

"Seems like heats still brewing there."

Brooke shook her head, "Not from me. Besides he has a girlfriend that gets to enjoy all of that delicious food."

Peyton shrugged then asked, "So who is he? The mystery guy?"

Brooke gave her best friend a look, "I think a little payback is on order Missy! I didn't get to meet Jakey boy until the very last minute."

Peyton's green eyes widened, "That's not fair! He wasn't ready to meet you!"

"I'm just following your example bitch." she said with a smirk as she drove off.

...

Lucas was nervous. And he never was the nervous type. But he was nervous tonight because she was coming to dinner and in essence this is their first official date. Sure they had hung out after having amazing sex, but this isn't just them. This is them with super fans as dinner companions. As much as Nathan denies it—he was also a super fan of Brooke's. Lucas knew it.

All in all he didn't want to become embarrassed.

Brooke Davis was a great girl that could change the world—if she hadn't already. He liked talking to her. Liked the sound of her sensual raspy voice. Liked the intelligent things that came out of that sexy little mouth of hers. And she was fun on top of it! She lived for fun and had coaxed him out of his shell plenty of times.

Brooke had text him her address earlier and told him to beware of the dragon lady named Victoria Davis. Luckily all he had seen when he pulled into her driveway in front of the white mansion was Brooke's car parked there.

Lucas rang the doorbell and waited until the red door swung open.

She looked stunning.

Dressed in a black, tight dress, it flared in all the right places. It was short but classy.. Simple but elegant. She wore her sexy strappy black sandals to complete the ensemble. She had piled her hair up, allowing her long, perfect neck to be exposed, her cascading diamond chandelier earrings gracing her ears and the only makeup she wore was a deep red lipstick that made her lips look utterly kissable. She looked regal and beautiful and sexy all at once.

"Am I overdressed?" she asked, as she glanced down at herself.

Lucas shook his head, still staring at her, "No you look… absolutely perfect Brooke."

Brooke smiled with a pretty blush and said, "You don't look too bad yourself Lucas."

Lucas extended his hand and asked, "Let's go Pretty girl…"

He walked her to his car and opened the car door for her. Once inside she looked at him nervously. "I don't know why I am so nervous…I mean we've had sex countless times in two days and yet we're going on a date and I couldn't be more anxious."

"You're not alone. I'm nervous too." he chuckled self-consciously.

"Why are you nervous?"

Lucas sighed, "Well I'm sure Nathan's told you that Haley's a super fan…"

"Yeah…he did and don't worry I won't mind if she asks me about the show."

"I just want tonight to go well. This is the first time that we're going out somewhere since the night we met. And on an unrelated note Nathan told me specifically not to mess things up with you."

Brooke laughed, "It's going to be fine Lucas. You'll see."

…

"How's my hair?" Haley asked anxiously, smoothing the wavy honey-blonde length repeatedly.

"Haley you look fantastic baby. As always."

Haley scrunched her face, "You think she'll like me?"

Nathan signed, "Yes. If she likes my idiot brother then she'd love you."

"Stop being mean! That's still my best friend."

Nathan hugged his wife and kissed her forehead, "I will stop if you stop worrying so much about tonight. Deal?"

"Deal…but one more question."

"What is it Hales?"

"Am I overdressed?"

She wore a backless black cocktail dress that showed off her figure perfectly. Nathan kissed her again, slightly smudging her nude lipstick. "No you look perfect Haley."

The doorbell rang signalling that Lucas and Brooke Davis had arrived. "Honey answer the door and I will start plating the roast and potatoes from the crockpot."

"Anything else you need? My liver or—" he teased as he stopped outside their bedroom door.

"No just your heart."

Nathan smiled gently, "You'll always have my heart Haley."

Lucas held Brooke's hand as they walked into Nathan's house and sat down. "Stop it."

"Hmm?"

"You're more nervous than I am! And I'm the one meeting her for the first time. Apparently this Haley is important to you…"

Lucas nodded, "Of course she's my best friend. Has been since we were little. But I'm not worried about her liking you. That's pretty much a given. I'm more worried about you liking them."

"Hi… oh my gosh you're really here!" Haley said with a bright smile. "Brooke Davis is in my living room!"

Lucas groaned in embarrassment while Nathan looked at his wife and chuckled, "Hales we talked about this…"

Haley laughed, "Right sorry… just got a little star stuck. I'm Haley James Scott and you're actually here!"

Brooke smiled and hugged the other woman warmly. "Hi Haley it's great to meet you."

"The same…" she then shook her head to clear it, "I mean it's really great to meet you too! So what brings you to Tree Hill?"

"I actually live here…but with my job I'm not here as much. In fact I'm actually in the middle of planning my best friend's wedding who also lives here." she said as she followed her into the kitchen. The men had disappeared into the den to watch a basketball game.

"Ooh what's the theme?" Haley asked, totally enthralled with her as she fixed their plates.

"She doesn't want a theme wedding which is cool even if it's my bread and butter. But whatever." she said with a playful roll of her eyes.

"That's so nice of you."

Brooke smiled wistfully, "Nah not really…it's more of an honor. Peyton Sawyer's been through so much in her life and now that she's finally happy I want to make it as special as possible."

"Peyton Sawyer's your best friend?" Haley asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah…she's been my best friend for many years. Why?"

Haley furrowed her brows in concern. "Um…no reason. Does Lucas know about her?"

"We've just met a couple days ago. Other than you guys we weren't exactly planning on introducing any family or friends to each other until we know exactly what or where we were going."

Haley nodded in understanding. "So I guess you're saying we're V.I.P's huh?" she joked.

Brooke laughed, "Yeah I guess you are. And honestly Lucas is so damn hot I don't want to ever want to leave his place!"

"Ew! Kill the visual! That's my brother in law/best friend!" she laughed, utterly disgusted. "That's like hearing about my actual brother's sex life—yuck ew."

Brooke winced, "Sorry for the overshare. Sometimes I have no filter."

"Don't worry about it. Just don't do it again I beg you!"

Dinner was pleasant as well as delicious and to Lucas and Nathan's relief nothing embarrassing came about. The women got along amazingly, talking about Haley's and Brooke's favorite shows as well as what they loved to do in their spare time. Lucas smirked, happy that everyone else was getting along.

"So…seems like you really like her." Nathan said as they stood out on the patio, leaving the women to bond.

Lucas sighed, "I do. But it's so early and right now we're both in this for fun. At least I think she is…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Dude as you and Haley have pointed out to me…she's Brooke fucking Davis! She most likely won't have time for a real relationship right now with her career…"

"Don't fuck this up Lucas. She seems like a great woman."

The blonde squinted at him then smirked, "I seem to remember that I told you the exact same thing concerning Haley when you guys first hooked up little brother. Only difference is that I knew Haley was a great woman."

Nathan chuckled and shrugged, "It was great advice what can I say?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Aw you look positively radiant!" Brooke said as she entered the room. "Jake will absolutely die when he sees you in this gown!" Brooke exclaimed as she adjusted the beautifully designed wedding gown.

"Really B. Davis?" Peyton asked insecurely while twirling this way and that, staring at her reflection. True she loved the dress and wanted it but she didn't want to hit Brooke's pockets too deeply. "It doesn't seem very...me." she lied. At her expectant look she hurriedly explained, "It's gorgeous true enough but...I'll be happier if I were wearing a less expensive dress."

Peyton's best friend/sister-from-another-mister, looked at her friend, studying the bejeweled sleeveless ball gown masterpiece that was this Vera Wang creation. "I think that it is very you but we can go for another design…"

"How are you finding everything Brooke?" Vera asked as she entered the room gracefully and competently. As any top designer should.

"Everything is simply divine Vera..."

Of course Brooke would be on first name basis with the Vera freaking Wang.

"However..." Brooke continued on as she circled around her daughter like a lioness studying its prey. "Even though the gown compliments her shape as well as sets off her glowing complexion… "

Vera nodded her head. "I agree she's timeless in this design. It's like I made it specifically for her."

Peyton smiled and stood a little taller. Vera Wang called her timeless.

"I will take it! I was just having a price guilt moment."

Brooke hopped and clapped with her excitement, "That's my girl. You look beautiful and you deserve it." she said as she hugged her tightly.

An hour later at Peyton's Brooke exhaled and looked herself in the mirror and said, "Do you want to go to my best friend's wedding with me? I need a date and you would be the perfect person—no no…"

"Rehearsing what you're going to say to Lover Boy?" Peyton said with a smirk.

Brooke shot her friend a look and said, "Don't make fun of me P. Sawyer!"

Brooke was falling for him. She couldn't quite put a time to it, there was no specific date, but one day she suddenly realized how nervous she was around him. The way he smelled, how funny he was when he wanted to be… When he came close to her, her heart sped up. She felt like a high school girl all of a sudden.

"You really like him. I can tell!"

"Whatever. You want everyone in love because you are."

Peyton sighed then said, "Brooke If you love someone tell them, because hearts are often broken by words left unspoken."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "So says the soon-to-be newlywed. Besides it's way too early to say I-love-you's right now anyway!"

"Love knows no time limit. I mean look at me and Jake. We haven't known each other for long and we're getting married tomorrow."

She went to sit down on the couch, tucking her feet underneath her. "That's because you are a closet sap!"

"I am not—"

"Yes you are! Accepting a marriage proposal when you both haven't known each other long screams: Sappy romantic!"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Okay fine Jake brings out the sappiness in me. But that doesn't change the fact that you are falling for this guy. I see it in your eyes B. Davis."

Brooke was about to retort when her phone jingled, signalling that she just received a text.

Broody: There is something I can`t get off my mind… YOU, can`t wait to see you.

"See! You're getting moony eyes!" Peyton snatched her phone and read the text. "Aww…" Peyton then text him back. "How cute! You have nicknames for each other."

Pretty girl: Whenever I get a text from you I break out into smiles. I never ever thought I'd like you this much and I never planned to have you on my mind this often.

Brooke asked while rushing to get the device. "What are you texting?! Gimme the phone! Give me the fucking phone!"

Peyton sent it and handed it back to her. "There you go."

"Peyton! Why would you send this?!" she asked after reading the super sappy message.

Broody: Glad to know that I'm not the only one.

"He liked it. He actually liked it and didn't freak out!" she smiled, her heart losing the dreadful feeling.

Peyton smirked knowingly and said, "Ask him to the wedding. You know that you were going to anyway!"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Yeah I should. Because it's kind of short notice to even find a date at this point."

Peyton put her hands on her hips and asked, "Are you trying to lie to me or are you trying to lie to yourself?"

"I am just not ready to feel like this…I'm not ready to feel so mad crushed out over someone who I barely know or have him dominate my thoughts but…I can't help it. I can't. Everything's going so fast and I feel like we're racing in the Indy 500 without a safety harnesses."

Peyton grinned at her bestie and slung an arm around her shoulder then stated, "I can't wait to meet him. He must be quite a guy to get B. Davis's heart."

"He is something…look I will be back. He asked me out to lunch so…"

"By all means go. Just don't forget to come back."

"I won't dare do that. See you later." she then skipped out of her friends living room.

-x-

An hour later after eating a delicious sub sandwich Brooke was sitting on Lucas's kitchen counter, hogging the chips from him and she had one between her teeth, gloating at him. "You wish you had some don't you?"

He suddenly leaned in and ate the chip right from her mouth. After the awkward but hot moment of him chewing and swallowing it, he kissed her, tasting her as well as the salty chips she had been eating, and found himself kissing her within an inch of her life. Lucas held her close to his body and continued kissing her deeply and thoroughly.

Brooke didn't stand idly by. She fully participated by tasting him fully as well, thrusting her tongue in rhythm with his.

"Fuck I want you." He groaned, breathing harshly.

Brooke moaned into his mouth then said, "What are we doing?"

"I want you Brooke. I need you."

Their eyes met and pure lust entered her body. Having never felt such an intense interest in someone Brooke was taken aback by it at first but then gave into it. Into him.

Before she knew what or how it happened she was on her knees before him, tasting every single inch of him, covering her teeth with her lips and encircling his cock with her mouth. She then slowly pistons her lips up and down on his shaft, alternating speeds and occasionally stopping to move her tongue over and around his sensitive head.

"Goddamn Brooke…shit…enough…" he growled, making her stand to her feet.

"I'm so wet for you…See?" she said as she took his hand and placed it on her dripping sex.

"Fuck…" he groaned.

Lucas settled her back on the counter and stepped between her thighs. Their mouths joined hungrily as she raises her legs up and wraps them around his thighs. His kitchen counter was the perfect height. He lifted her skirt to her waist, pulled her boyshorts aside and thrust a long thick finger inside, relishing that she was already drenched with desire for him.

"Brooke you're always so wet for me." He growled with pleasure, grinding the heel of his hand against her hard nub.

"Only for you." Was her breathy reply, her hips grinding against his hand. He smirked, then took her mouth in a passionate kiss, his hand thrusting fast, bringing her to a climax quickly. She bit his lip, her body quivering from the force of her orgasm. He hurriedly pulled her boyshorts aside and thrust inside her, the fabric creating phenomenal friction against his shaft while he moved inside her. He groaned her name, moving quickly, their bodies slapping together in rhythm. Pure lust drove them on, their bodies straining together.

Brooke bit his shoulder as his power thrusts pushed her right over the edge. "Oh Lucas!" she screamed, another climax shooting through her.

"Brooke…fuck!" he growled as he came with her, emptying himself in her.

Lucas smiled at her, his forehead leaning against hers. "Wow…I think that I might have to keep you here longer…"

Brooke grinned, "I think that sounds like a good plan." she then giggled when he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the back.

Lucas tossed her on his bed and licked his lips hungrily before bringing her to the edge of the bed. Brooke gasped as he started in, Using his tongue to "spell" out the alphabet, starting with A and ending with Z, on her vulva and clitoris. Brooke held his head closer to her by the time he reached J, while he pinned her to the bed, enjoying his feast.

When he reached Z he involved his tongue, lips, and entire mouth into the equation. He began suckling her clit, intensifying the experience. Brooke hissed, going out of her mind, so close to coming that she was desperate for it.

"Shit…ahhh…I'm so close!" she moaned, sweating and panting, writhing under his skilled mouth.

"What do you need baby…?"

"Suck harder!"

Lucas did as asked and Brooke screamed, finally reaching that exquisite paradise. Lucas then flipped her over so that she was on her belly and then brought her up on her hands and knees.

He held her hips as he submerged inside her sopping wet pussy, a groan on his lips, a cry on hers. He moved slowly, taking his time, savoring the sensations rushing through them. Then the call of lust entered their languorous loving to speed up. And they answered that call. Soon they were both panting, him ramming inside her body as cries spilled from her lips, ecstasy bombarding her from the onslaught of ultimate pleasure as his hand played with one breast, his mouth on her a sensitive spot on neck and his other hand toying with her swollen clit. She was going mad with ecstasy. Then their frenzied movements came to a blindingly heated crescendo as they both reached their peak together. Brooke cried out as another spine-tingling, toe-curling orgasm claimed her, triggered by the savage grip he had on her hair—the pleasure-pain too much to bear. They both shuddered, crying each others name as his unbelievably strong climax continued to spurt out of him, seeming to drain him.

Lucas rolled over and inhaled deeply as his as he brought Brooke closer to him.

"That was amazing!" she panted, "You certainly don't need any pointers."

"Thank you…" he said with a smirk. "I tried."

Brooke snuggled closer to his heated body rt en said, "I've been meaning to ask you something…"

Lucas looked at her curiously and said, "Shoot."

"Would you mind accompanying me to my best friend's wedding?"

-x-

"God you look like you had a good lunch break!" Peyton said while chuckling at her best friend's appearance.

Brooke looked a bit less polished than she had when she wanted to have a quick visit with mystery man. "He literally fucked me senseless. He threw me on his bed and ate me out then fucked me on my hands and knees, pulling my hair and being totally dom. There's no question about this I am in love!" She couldn't sit right after that either.

"Damn…so did you ask if he was coming?"

Brooke smiled wickedly then said, "I didn't have to ask I knew he was—"

Peyton laughed, knowing her friend's mind went straight to the gutter. "I meant is he coming to the wedding?"

"Ohh! Oops…" she then laughed, "well. Sawyer if you must know, yes he's coming as my date to the wedding. You will definitely see him there tomorrow."

Peyton smiled brightly, "Good…maybe I can grill him after my honeymoon."

"Well I never got a chance to grill Jake so that's a huge noo. Remember just following your example Goldilocks!"

Peyton tossed a pillow at her then said, "Can you believe that I will be Mrs. Jake Jagielski?! Oh I can't wait!"

"Obviously since you're having a quickie wedding!" Brooke joked then laughed once Peyton threw another pillow at her head that she easily dodged. "We should get some sleep…got a huge day tomorrow."

"Yep and I can't wait!"

-x-

Brooke watched her best friend pledge herself to Jake in a beautiful ceremony. Just as Peyton wanted her father was there to walk her down the aisle to her destiny. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. You wouldn't think that it was all put together in three days with how elaborately simple the venue was, the never-ending cascades of florals and romantic lighting displays had every single person breathless.

"You did all this?" Lucas asked once they were at the reception, completely amazed by how beautiful everything was.

Brooke smiled proudly and said, "Well I had a lot of help but yes this all came from my head."

"What are you doing here?!" Peyton asked, her eyes narrowed on her uninvited guest.

"I was invited—"

Peyton narrowed her eyes on him, "I doubt that—"

"Oh good you've met! Peyton, Lucas is the man that's been driving me crazy the last few days and….am I missing something here?" Brooke said after noticing the tense atmosphere.

"Is she Peyt?"

Peyton crossed her arms and said tensely, "Absolutely not. Everything is perfect B. Davis!"

Brooke looked between the man that she was falling for and the woman she loved most in the world and said, "Okay…I think that you both should know that I'm highly allergic to bullshit so why don't you hurry up and give me the antidote which is the truth and tell me what the hell is going on?"

She avoided looking at Brooke as she said, "Nothing—"

Brooke wasn't having it. "Peyton I know you like the back of my hand so stop fibbing and tell me!"

"Fine…I used to date his best friend. Things ended bad between us and this ass has been bitter about it ever since!"

"Damn right I'm bitter! You almost destroyed Julian when cheated on him with the groom!" he practically yelled. "He had to go to rehab because of you!"

"Me cheat? That's rich!"

"Whoa drama Central! How is it that I don't know any of this?"

Peyton sighed, "This all happened when you went to study abroad that one time."

"Ohh…damn you leave for four months and miss a lifetime! You never told me about Julian!"

Peyton sighed, "Don't give me that look. It wasn't anything serious—"

"The hell it wasn't serious! He wanted to marry you! He saw a future with you!"

"Look that was a long time ago okay? Let's just agree to disagree and move on! I'm sure that Julian has moved on and is happy now—"

"No thanks to you."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Julian was far from perfect Lucas. There are things that I'm quite sure that he didn't tell you while we were together—not that it matters now anyway."

Lucas was still boiling mad. "Did he mean so little to you?"

Brooke placed her hand on his chest, "Let's not go there. This is her wedding day and it should not be spoiled over the past okay? Have this convo another day but for now everyone be merry and get drunk on champagne!"

Peyton looked down at her feet and said, "Actually I can't…I'm pregnant."

Brooke's eyes widened with glee and she shouted, "I knew it! I knew it, I knew it! I knew that you had a bun in that oven! Does he know?"

"Do you even know who the father is?"

Peyton rolled her eyes and said, "Jake's the father and no he does not know yet."

Brooke smiled and hugged her friend tightly, "Congratulations! I'm sorry about my date but don't worry I'll straighten him out for you. For now go on to your husband and enjoy the rest of your day!"

Peyton let go and smiled lovingly at her best friend and then glared at Lucas one last time before she walked away to find her new husband and their daughter.

Brooke then turned to Lucas and demanded, "Okay what was that about?!*

"I'm sorry I just hated what she did to my friend. He was broken because of her."

"Peyton is not a cruel person. I've known her for all of my life. If she fell out of love with him then she did them both a favor and ended it."

Lucas shook his head, "Well I know a totally different side of your friend than you know. She's heartless and cold. And that poor groom doesn't even know what he's in for."


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This chapter is mostly Peyton based but not for long.

A week later after the wedding and honeymoon the girls were finally spending some time together. Peyton hugged Brooke tightly and murmured, "I missed you B. Davis!"

"I missed you too P. Sawyer! So tell me how was the honeymoon?"

"Like a dream. Brooke that retreat that you sent us on was fantastic! Jake and I had a blast in and outdoors!"

Brooke grinned, "Ooh sounds pretty awesome…but I want to know about you and this guy Julian."

"Brooke…I don't want to talk about him or his judgmental friends."

Brooke slung an arm over her shoulder then replied, "As you pointed out the other day I happen to love one of his judgmental friends. And I need to know what I'm walking into."

Peyton rolled her eyes and then said, "Alright only because I want you to be happy…As you know Julian and I met while you were studying abroad. We hit it off immediately he was charming and funny and goofy. He melted my defenses almost as instantly. We ended up living together within a month of knowing each other and it was heaven at first. But then I discovered that he was into some pretty hard drugs. I tried to get him to stop but he said he had a handle on it. One day when I came home I found him and this slut snorting coke together, totally naked. The entire room smelled like ass and fish so obviously he fucked the tramp. So I left him and that nasty whore sitting there. I didn't bother packing my shit—everything was replaceable. A week later I met Jake and we started dating. Julian kept calling and I told him every single time that there wasn't anything between us anymore."

"Moving in is pretty serious but I get why you left him. But what I don't understand is why did you downplay your relationship with him at the wedding?"

Peyton sighed then explained, "Okay first of all I didn't downplay it. His real relationship was with his drugs and other women. So it really wasn't anything serious—to neither of us. Anyway enough of that…I need to check my email and see if Dad posted any new pictures of the wedding."

Peyton checked her emails and saw that she had a few from the label about a new artist who was signed while she was away on her honeymoon. She then went on her dad's Facebook page and looked at the computer screen in utter disbelief.

She was looking for the photos of her wedding posted on his page—which she never had to check since he always called and sent pictures through her email. Instead she found something so earth shattering that she could barely begin to believe it. There was her father looking content and happy in a picture with his arms around this woman, kissing her. And another with him and this woman and four freaking kids—one looked to be her exact age and happened to look like her father. She continued through the pictures, reading the captions on them: Larry Sawyer, his wife Josephine Sawyer and their four children; Susan, Benjamin, Linda, and Mary…

"What the fuck?!" she shouted, shock and pain radiating through her heart.

"What?! What is it?" Brooke asked as she stood behind her.

"Come—look at this shit!"

Brooke peered her eyes at it then gasped, "That's your dad—"

She was shaking with rage, "Not in Ireland—Yeah and his other fucking family I never knew about! As far as I knew he was still grieving and I was his only child! But according to this shit—they were together while my mother was alive and sick! And according to this—all those bullshit trips—were him spending time with them!"

"Fuck me—are you ok?!" Brooke said with a gasp, shell shocked as well. Larry had always seemed…a little off to her but this took the fucking cake! How could he do this to her and Anna?

"No—I think I'm going to be sick! How could he?!" She then cried on her shoulder. "My mother was dying and he was having an affair! Then he has children my age! I can't believe this!"

"I don't know…is this legit?"

She sniffled then answered, "Yes it's very real…look at whose page it is!"

Brooke did as she bade then gasped as she read aloud, "Larry Sawyer. Mood: Happiest man on earth because I have the greatest family in the world."

Peyton wiped her tears away and asked angrily, "Yeah…Did you get a look at how long he was married to her?"

Brooke really didn't but she peered at the date. "That was…the very year your mother—Oh Peyt! Then it is legit…"

Peyton nodded, furious that she had been duped for so long. "Yeah—exactly… All this time…he was lying to me. He was fucking lying to me—how am I supposed to get over something like this?!"

"Peyt—do you need anything?"

She looked at her warily then replied honestly, "Yeah a sedative."

Brooke shook her head, knowing she was serious. "Anything but that…my mother has them but…they're so strong they'll knock out a horse."

"I don't care…just give me something to make me forget!" she cried, feeling like her whole world was shattered.

She smiled sadly at her friend, hating that she was going through all this. "Peyton I can't…you're pregnant. I know it sucks and nothing I say will help the pain but we'll get through this…I'm here and you have Jake now…" Brooke said as she hugged her friend closer to her as Peyton cried her eyes out on her shoulder. "Don't worry about a thing…we'll work through this…"

She looked her friend in the eyes and replied, "Oh yeah? Somehow I don't think so."

"We will! Like we've done everything else."

"I just don't understand how I never suspected that he had another family, how he could lie to us for years!"

"Well I have my theory…"

Peyton sniffles, "What theory?"

Brooke stood to her feet, "There's this sickness that men have its called can't-keep-their-dick-in-their-pants-itis. It's a vicious disease and I believe that your dad has it. Do you think Jake has it?"

Peyton cracked a smile and answered,"Not yet but I'm keeping him away from strays." Turning serious again Peyton frowned, "This should be the happiest time of my life…I'm a newlywed and I have a beautiful step-daughter and an outrageously handsome husband who is kind and is the best thing that ever happened to me…but…now—"

"Nothing's changed with you and Jake. You can still be happy—"

"What makes you think she's not happy?" Jake asked as he walked into the house.

Brooke looked between husband and wife and cleared her throat, "I think that I should get going. Call me whenever OK?"

Peyton nodded then smiled sadly as she said, "Thanks for being here Brooke."

"You're welcome." she turned to Jake and said with a tough expression, "You take care of my girl tonight. She really needs your TLC."

As soon as Brooke left Peyton sighed, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok what do you need to talk about?"

She told him everything and he sat there shocked to his bones. "Damn babe…what are you going to do?"

She raked a hand over her face, still tearing up. "I honestly don't know—on one hand I want to forget that he ever existed and disown him. On another I need my dad—I guess I have to live with it…I'll deal with it in time."

"I hate seeing you like this baby…" He murmured as he held her close.

Peyton allowed him to comfort her, feeling a little better now that he held her in his arms. "I hate being like this! I don't know Jake—how can I trust anybody if I can't trust my father?"

"You can trust me."

She looked him in the eyes, "Can I?"

"Yes…you know you can. I'm so in love with you baby—I really physically can't betray you. Goldilocks I wouldn't ever hurt you. Or at the very least I won't try to but know that I would rather cut myself than harm you in any way."

She frowned, ashamed that she doubted him even if it were for a second. "I know that Jake…I'm sorry I'm just…so out of sorts with this whole thing! I don't mean to take it out on you. It's just it's weird because here I thought everything was damn near perfect and now—I find out that my dad is a liar and I'm not an only child—my father has another fucking family that I never knew existed! It's crazy!"

"I know babe…we are going to get through this together. It'll be just me and you—alright? And you got my family and our friends to lean on too. You're not alone."

She smiled albeit sadly. "Alright… God… I love being with you. You always make everything…feel…less alone."

He kissed her forehead then said gruffly, "You're not alone…ok? You got me and our daughter and our friends. And remember…we'll always be here Peyt. We love you…and you're the world to us."

She sniffled, his touch felt as calming as his words, nourishing her ravaged soul. "God you make me weak…but at the same time I feel incredibly strong with you too." She sighed, "I love you so much—no one knows how to love me quite like you do Jake." He wiped the tears from her eyes and she smiled, "Speaking of our daughter…where's Jenny? I didn't see her come in."

"Jenny's staying over my parents house. They wanted some time with her. So we're all alone tonight."

Peyton sighed, "I feel bad for feeling relieved that she's staying the night there but at the same time I never want her to see me like this and think that I'm not happy."

"I understand. Tonight's been traumatic for you…"

Peyton rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Yeah no kidding!"

Jake chuckled and then kissed her mouth, "Cmon let's go upstairs and unwind how does that sound?"

Peyton took his hand in hers and murmured as they ascended the stairs, "Sounds like heaven."

"I do have some advice for you—though you may not like it."

"Oh yeah?" she said drawing a pattern on his chest as soon as they laid in bed.

He looked at her then replied, "I want you to pick what you want if that's not an option choose what you can live with. If not you'll be a victim waiting to get hurt. I guess what I'm trying to say is either make-up with your dad or—"

She wiped her eyes, knowing that he meant well. "You're right—I know you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

"For once." She said with a laugh, feeling slightly better about all this crap that's been dumped into her life.

He nudged her a little then smiled, "I kinda liked it when you were pouty."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right." She then lost her teasing mood and asked earnestly, "Am I crazy for believing him for all that time? Because I feel—" she then sobbed a little.

He shook his head then held her closer, "No. You wanted to believe in your father—who doesn't want that? But the world is a fucked up place. We're all naive at least once in our lives. Don't blame yourself for his mistakes."

"I'm not—but I should've known he was lying…" she then cried, her tears soaking his shirt. "It's just too much for me—I can't take it—"

"Yes you can. I hate that you're going through this hell needlessly—He should have been honest with you and your mother at the beginning…"

She turned her eyes to him, her eyes so teary and red. "You won't do that to me—would you? What my dad did to my mom…?"

He took her hands into his then solemnly promised, "Never. No matter what life throws our way you will always be the girl who holds my heart."

"This all feels like a nightmare…all these changes happening and I can't control any of it! My life is like a fucking whirlwind—all out of control—out of my control! I should be able to control my own life Jake!" she said as tears again began to build. "Huh—I should be all cried out by now…"

He lifted her chin so he could look in her beautiful green eyes, "Hey…you'll get—"

Her phone rang, without checking it she answered. "Hello?"

"Peyton I just received your message—"

"Damn I should've read the stupid ID! What the hell do you want?!" she snapped, feeling far too much anger to be talking to him.

"Peyton will you at least listen to me?!" She didn't say a thing so he then blew out a breath then began, "I'm sorry you found out the way you did—but you gotta understand that everyone's entitled to their secrets. Sometimes secrets are our way of surviving…"

"Surviving? So that gives you an excuse?! You have another family over there that you lied about—"

"I didn't lie—"

Peyton snarled, "No you omitted—which is kinda the same as lying isn't it?…only you tell no one about it." Her eyes widened and she asked with a fake gasp, "Wait a minute! Do they know you kept them a secret? Do they even know about me?!"

"Yes they know about you—"

That tore her heart into pieces even more. "And you couldn't tell me about them?! Why?!"

He sighed, probably raking a hand over his face. "Baby girl we'll talk some more about all this when you come home—"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" She shrieked, gripping the phone so hard it would have been crushed a little bit under the pressure, while accidentally putting him on speaker. "You don't get to call me that—after all I have a secret sibling younger than me—and for the record—I don't want to see you ever again!"

Jake looked at her, frowning a little, like he was trying to think of a solution that would make everyone happy—well except her father. Her father began crying then—not sobby but you could definitely tell he was crying a bit. "I thought that—"

She smirked; she wanted to hurt him as he had hurt her—maybe even worse than he hurt her. "Well you thought wrong!"

"Look I know I crossed the line Peyt but we can work through this as a family!"

She scoffed, "What family?! There's no family! And there's no more need for this conversation to continue—you know where I stand and I know you're a class A liar. Now I gotta go—you're wrecking my buzz!"

"WHAT?! YOU'RE DRINKING?!" He shouted.

"Even if I was do you blame me?!" She shrieked back at him. "I gotta go—bye Larry!" she then promptly hung up on him with a press of a button, turning it off immediately. Peyton smiled, tossing the phone away.

Jake rolled his eyes then smiled, "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too damn much?!"

She laughed, "Yeah…I have heard that—"

He placed his finger over her mouth then replied, "Shh. Stop… talking. Now roll over." She did as commanded and rolled over on her stomach. "Good girl."

She turned her head then replied drolly, "I resent being talked to like I'm a dog—"

"Yeah but you are my bitch."

She gasped in false outrage then promptly hit his side. "First of all how dare—"

"I do dare…" He said as he massaged her stiff tensed-up shoulders and back until she melted in relaxation. "Do you feel…anything? Anything at all?"

She sighed, finally able to fully relax as his fingers worked her expertly, "Relaxed…I feel blissfully relaxed…and happy that I have you in my life, in my corner."

He smiled then nodded to himself. "Good—when you're with me—that's all you need to feel…other than unbearable desire that is."

She laughed softly then replied, "I may be coming down with that too."

"Oh yeah…I think I can do something about that…" he said, turning her over so that she lay on her back. She gave him the most beguilingly beautiful smile that he just had to kiss her. She sighed then wrapped her arms around him, arching into his body, feeling her body react intensely.

A few minutes later their clothes littered the floor and she was gasping out his name as he brought endless orgasms forth with his mouth, suckling her pussy lovingly, drinking her essence steadily as she gripped his dark brown hair.

"Jake…I need you."

He then drove her wild with his caresses, kisses and then he fucked her hard, trying to make her forget all of her pain and focus solely on her pleasure. After riding her through multiple orgasms he finally erupted inside her, shooting his massive load in her clutching pussy.

Peyton sighed, feeling so much better. She laid on his shoulder while making circles on his chest saying, "I love you so much…and I think that now is the time to let you know that I'm pregnant."

Jake sat up and looked at her with a kidding grin, "You do know that it doesn't happen that fast right?"

"Actually as of yesterday I'm three weeks pregnant. You're gonna be a daddy. Again."

Jake's eyes widened as he asked, "Are you serious right now? You're really pregnant?!"

Peyton smiled tremulously, "Yes Jake I'm really pregnant."

"Seriously?!"

Peyton laughed and sat up, looking into his stunning brown eyes, "Seriously. I'm really, really pregnant."

"Peyt…a baby?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Yes a baby is now residing in my womb."

Jake kissed her passionately, tears of joy clouding his eyes. "Wow…my wife's having my baby! This is the greatest news since Jenny and us saying I Do! I love you so fucking much!"

Peyton cried happy tears and said meaningfully, "I love you too husband."

-x-

Julian sighed as he stepped out of his car with a crooked smile. It's been awhile since he's stepped foot into Tree Hill and he had to admit that he missed this place. Tossing his keys into his hand he walked over to his car then got in and headed straight towards Lucas Scott's apartment.

Forty minutes later Lucas greeted him with a warm manly hug complete with back slapping. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too! So tell me what did I miss?"

"I saw Peyton."

That shocked the recently clean movie producer. "Really? How is she?"

"Married. She claims that you weren't innocent in the whole break up. What was she talking about?"

Julian knew that this would come up someday and according to his classes in order to stay on the road to recovery he must be honest with himself as well as others. "Okay…she's right. I wasn't innocent in it. I had real problems and she ran away as soon as the first sign of trouble hit. But I did love her. Hell some days I still do."

"What kind of problems?"

Julian sighed, "I had a problem with coke way before Peyton popped into the picture. But I could handle it as long as she was with me. She made me feel at ease. Made me feel like I didn't have to do it as long as she was there. But after a complete misunderstanding she left me."

Lucas stared at him hard then said, "Are you fucking kidding me?! No wonder she acted like that when I saw her—she was telling the truth all this time! You made me believe after all this time that she was the one to drive you to drugs when you have already arrived there?!"

"Firstly, before you judge me make sure that you're perfect. Secondly, should I bring a ladder so you can step out of my business?"

"Listen you out me in your business the moment you told me about Peyt—"

The front door opened, stalling their growing argument. "Lucas I hope you're ready for this because I have something in store for—"

"Why hello there! Do I know you? Cause you look a lot like my next girlfriend." he said with a flirtatious wink as Brooke walked into the room.

Brooke gave him a withering look then asked Lucas, "Is it rude to throw a breath mint in someone's mouth while they're talking?"

Lucas hid a laugh as Julian checked his breath. He then narrowed his eyes and asked, "Are you implying something?"

"And yet he still talks!"

Lucas walked over and kissed her on her cheek and made introductions, "Brooke this is my best friend Julian Baker. Julian this is my new girlfriend Brooke Davis."

Julian's eyes raked over Brooke's body boldly and smiled, "You did good Luke she's insanely hot!"

"So this is the famous Julian. Peyton's told me loads about you."

Julian smirked, "Well her version of me is kind of skewered. I'm a changed man!"

"Hm. Don't talk out loud, you'll lower the IQ of the whole street." she then went into the back and closed the door.

"Wow…she's a firecracker! She reminds me a lot of Peyt. Where'd you meet her?"

Lucas eyed his old friend with new eyes and so far he did not like what he saw. "Next door believe it or not. And that's Peyton's best friend."

Julian smiled, his mind going down to forbidden places. "I can't wait to get to know her."

Lucas wanted to believe that he was joking but something told him that he wasn't. Lucas pinned Julian against the wall and growled, "Don't even think about it!"

Julian held up his hands and said, "Calm down cowboy. I just appreciate fine art and she is a masterpiece!"

"Well she's my masterpiece so stay away from her."

"Aw Lukey afraid of a little competition?"

Lucas eyes sparkled dangerously, "There's no such thing as competition when I've already won! Remember that."


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas watched her shapely round ass as she ran at a nice pace on his treadmill and thanked the angels above for his eyesight. He went back to his Bowflex exercise, needing to get his mind off of taking her all through this room.

Fuck she was sexy as hell.

"Why are you so quiet?" She panted as she continued her tread.

He stopped lifting weights then replied. "Your ass in motion has me speechless."

She laughed then said, "Do you always say the first thing you think of?"

"I'm just being honest. Or would you rather I lie to you?"

She stopped the machine and walked toward him. She wiped the towel over her face but his eyes were on the beads of sweat that disappeared between her bountiful cleavage. "Now why would I want that?"

"You seem to not like my honesty."

Brooke shook her head. "It's the delivery of said honesty that makes me a little on guard with you."

"Hmm...I'll try to work on that...but in the meantime... You've got an ass that makes me want to beg for mercy."

She rolled her eyes and went to lift the 40 pound weights on the opposite wall.

"Do you have a thing for writers?" He grunted as he lifted over 560 pounds.

Brooke stopped at 20 reps. "Why do you ask that?"

"Because...I just want to know."

She shook her head. "The answer is no. I mean I have no problems with writers but I imagine that they're kinda boring—"

"Would you date one?" He asked seriously.

Brooke paused and Lucas swore that his heart paused with her.

"I would...if I were still in the dating market."

Lucas knew there had to be someone else. "So you got a man huh..."

"No. I'm just...I'm taking a break from relationships with men. Besides I need to focus on my career and repairing my relationship with my family." she said convincingly. Nothing could be further from the truth where her family was concerned.

"Look...I know you don't know me but I would love to get to know you. I'm a stand up guy. I'm honest to a fault...just give me a chance? Please Brooke?"

Brooke didn't know how she ended up straddling his waist while kissing him on his Bowflex but she was. And boy did it feel amazing. He groaned and brought her closer to his sweaty body while deepening the kiss.

"Does this mean yes?" He asked while gasping for air.

" .Lucas." She then pushed him on his back and kissed him wildly.

He must've gave in because his hands grasped her ass making her rock over his solid erection.

A loud bang interrupted their heated make-out session.

"C'mon Lucas I know you're in there! Open up!" Julian shouted as he repeatedly banged on his front door.

"Fuck him..."

Brooke moaned as he suckled her neck, her pussy was absolutely soaked right now. "Who is that?"

"No one important..." He then went back to sucking on her neck.

"Hey open the door!"

Brooke sighed, "Gotta say they're very persistent. I guess this means that the fantasy's over…"

"Not yet… look I can get rid of whoever that is—"

Brooke shook her head. "No it seems like it's important. I'll just go back to—"

"No baby don't go. Just wait here. I'll see what's so goddamned important and come back and give you a nice massage. Ok?"

Brooke sighed knowing full well that she couldn't turn down a massage and nodded. "Okay."

Lucas was thoroughly pissed by the time he reached the front door. Of all the times someone had to show up he chose to pop up while he literally had his hands filled with Brooke.

Lucas snatched the door open. "This better be important or I swear—"

"Whoa bro chill out!" Julian exclaimed while smiling. "Why are you all flushed? Did you run full speed to the door?"

"What do you want Julian? I'm a very busy man right now!"

Julian eyed him and asked, "What got your panties in a twist?!"

"What. Do. You. Want?" He enunciated slowly, while wanting to slam the door in his face.

"Ooh touchie touchie!" he said as he cracked an easy-going grin. "Alright fine. My new girl is being a total bitch and threw my keys into the storm drain so that I can't get into the house and—"

"That's an interesting story…it really is but unfortunately I have a lot of things going on right now—"

"Look dude it's only for a night."

Lucas shook his head, "Hell no—"

"Too bad cause I'm already in here! Julian's here to stay!" he said pushing past him to enter his apartment.

"Are you fuckin serious right now Julian?! You're making decisions about my place?!" He then exhaled for calm and said slowly. "Ok come back at say... 11 or 11:30 we'll figure something out."

"You got somebody in there don't you?!"

Lucas rolled his eyes then snapped, "Just go Julian!"

"What's going on out here?" Brooke asked, looking radiantly gorgeous in her red and black exercise outfit.

"Damn Brooke Davis…you just knew that I was coming and you dressed for the occasion!"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Please… Julian, I wouldn't fuck you for practice! In fact I heard from a valuable source that your dick is like a landmine; small, hidden, and explodes on contact."

Lucas guffawed before he could help it while Julian gaped at her and said, "I don't have to take this I'm outta here!"

Instead of leaving the apartment like they had hoped he would Julian disappeared into the spare bedroom.

Brooke scoffed and said, "He's an ass."

"Agreed."

"But he's your friend?" she asked bluntly.

"For now at least." he grumbled, "Look it's just for the night."

Brooke exhaled, "Well I better head home—"

Just as she was about to head to the front door Lucas halted her, "Whoa why? Just because he's here?"

"Frankly yes. He makes me very uncomfortable and add to the fact that I can't stand him for what he put Peyton through—there's no way that I want to be around that!"

"I know and it seriously pisses me off too. But he's still my friend and I have to help him out."

"I'm not saying that you can't. I'm saying that I don't want to be around him while you do."

Lucas sighed and cupped her face, "Please stay. I want you around."

Brooke sighed and said, "Fine. I will stay. But you owe me."

Lucas led her to his room and said, "Lay on your back."

"Why? What are you plan on doing?"

"Massage hello? You stayed and so..."

Brooke nodded and laid down on her back. Damn she looked good on his bed. Satin lightly tanned skin...Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he grabbed his lotion and poured some into his hands.

He rubbed his hands together and warmed up the lotion then started with her arms and worked his way down.

"You're going to have to strip out of these in order for me to properly massage your legs..."

Brooke was at a crossroads. Stick to her recent bad mood and deny him and herself or let him have his way and do what her body dictates which was screaming for his touch?

Decision made she lifted her hips and stripped out of her tights baring herself to his surprised and lustful gaze.

"I don't wear underwear with my tights..." She explained hesitantly.

"Fuck me..." He groaned pitifully. "How am I going to massage your legs and thighs without..." He didn't finish but stared at her bare sex.

Letting out a shuddering breath he removed her socks then began massaging her feet. Her eyes rolled back as he rubbed her instep.

Already Lucas was a step up from her last boyfriend. Felix had claimed he didn't do feet and yet wanted her to massage all of his body.

She moaned lowly as he continued manipulating her feet with his heavenly hands. He kissed her feet, his tongue tracing her instep. Jolts of heated arousal pooled low in her belly at the sensation.

He started massaging her legs expertly, kneading the taut muscles. "You're pretty good at this..."

"I'm glad you think so..."

Lucas then made his way to Brooke's sexy thighs and kneaded a certain spot that made her moan loudly, pleasure exploded unexpectedly causing her weeping center to throb insistently.

"Shit!" She exclaimed with surprise and pleasure.

"What?! Did I hurt you baby?!" He asked in a panic.

Brooke shook her head. "No you didn't hurt me...in fact it was the exact opposite..." She then opened her legs and displayed to him his effect on her body.

"Fuck...what are you trying to do to me Brooke?"

Unable to help herself she touched her throbbing clitoris. "The question is: what are you doin to me?"

Lucas had never been so fucking hard in his entire life. It felt like his dick would explode any minute. Hell if he was honest he had been hard since he met this incredibly hot woman. And she just got a hundred times hotter...he thought hazily as he watched her touch herself in front of him.

"No...let me tend to that...just lay back and enjoy..." He said huskily while removing her hand.

He stared at her slick folds and licked his lips. He then gave her a long slow teasing lick.

"Ooh Lucas..." She moaned in response as she gripped his blonde hair.

That was his trigger. He smirked up at her. "You're in trouble with me now Brooke Davis..."

She kinked her eyebrows at him and asked huskily, "Really?"

"Oh yeah…" he then smirked, "I'm going to enjoy this…"

Brooke's eyes rolled back in her head as he literally licked, sucked, nibbled her to orgasm. His tongue flicked over her nub as she arched off his bed.

"Fuck! Ahhh! Ahhhh!" She screamed as she came hard against his talented mouth.

Lucas pulled her to the edge of his bed. "It seems like I've wanted you forever…"

Lucas pulled down his shorts and revealed his long thick beautifully flushed cock to her gaze. She reached out and touched him and heard him hiss in ecstasy.

"Fuck that feels so fucking good." He groaned as she stroked his cock just right. "Shit...I don't want to stop you but...I wanna feel you wrapped around me."

His voice which was always playful and teasing was now deep with desire. And those words...

"I want to fuck you from behind...will you let me?"

Kneeling down with her breasts pressing against the sheets and her legs pressed together she awaited his next move. She cried out when he grabbed her waist and impaled her deeply.

"Fuck!" He groaned gutturally.

"God!" she moaned deeply.

He pulled out then slammed back into her. He repeated this action until he was moving full throttle inside her body. She moaned, clawed and screamed as he fucked her thoroughly just as his eyes had promised.

"Fuck you're so damn tight...Brooke... Shit..." He growled, his cock pistons in and out.

Brooke moved with him to the best of her ability while she looked back at him and almost came again at the fierce look on his face. He was gorgeous.

"Lucas..." She moaned aloud as he continued to fuck her mindlessly.

"I could live in your pussy baby...it's so fucking good!" Lucas grunted. He then slowed down to a slow roll, hitting her Gspot perfectly while massaging her clit.

"Shhhit!" She moaned as she bit his bedspread, coming hard for him again all the while he smacked her ass.

Lucas groaned vocally as he continued taking her body hard, the pleasure was brutal and inconceivable. But she loved it...

Brooke's cries became louder and louder as Lucas rubbed her clit with more ferocity. He loved it when she cried out like that...it was driving him crazy. He pinched her nubbin and felt her get impossibly tighter and wetter.

Damn she's gonna make me lose my damn mind. Lucas thought as he smacked her sexy round ass, still thrusting full speed inside her tightness.

As much as Lucas loved fucking and smacking her luscious behind he had to stop and pull out.

Lucas flipped her over onto her back and kissed her ferociously while spreading her legs wide and thrust back inside her clenching sheath. He pulled her workout bra down and suckled her tight nipples passionately.

Damn she tastes amazing...he thought as he switched to the other to give it the same treatment.

Brooke's back arched as she babbled words he could barely understand. Lucas placed her legs over his arms and went deeper...so deep he was to the hilt. He rotated his hips, causing her to claw at his chest in blinding ecstasy.

"You like that baby?" he asked, knowing from the way her body was responding that she did.

"Mmhmm... Ahhhhhh..." She nodded and moaned.

"You like when I fuck you?!" He asked punctuating his question with a savage thrust. Brooke gasped and closed her eyes. "Open your eyes Brooke! I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours baby..."

Brooke opened them and met his gaze. Lucas wanted this to last forever but he knew he was going to cum and was powerless to stop it.

"I'm gonna cum baby..."

Brooke eyes widened. "Lucas! I don't know...how this is... oooooh... possible...but I'm coming again baby!"

Lucas growled as he felt her body drawing him in strongly as she came wetly on his cock, "I feel you Brooke... oooooh... I feel you!"

"Fuck!" He cried out as ecstasy beyond his comprehension gripped him. Lucas's body bowed as intense waves overtook him as he came inside her tightly clutching pussy.

Brooke slid her legs down after the last of their enjoyment came to a complete halt.

"Damn...can we do that again?" He chuckled breathlessly after falling to his side.

Brooke sat up and looked at him with a grin. "We just got through and already you're thinking about the next time?"

"Hell yeah...aren't you?"

Brooke bit her lip as she looked down at his anatomy. His dick pulsed at the feel of her eyes on it. "Maybe..."

"What can I do to turn that maybe to a yes?" He asked as his hands rubbed her upper thigh.

"Luke..."

Lucas cupped her wet and sticky sex and groaned, his erection already gaining strength. "I told you I am addicted to you...I think that I'm falling for you." He said breathlessly, while gifting her with nibbling kisses.

"Okay... I'll be your girlfriend..."

"Good...now we got a situation that needs tending to..."

Brooke laughed as he settled her over his hardness then moaned as he slid back inside her body. "Fuck you make me feel so damn good..." She moaned.

"You're gonna ride me?"

Brooke smirked down at him and began swiveling her luscious hips in a way that had Lucas seeing stars. Before he knew it she was riding him mercilessly to glory.

-x-

An hour later Brooke woke to raised voices. At first she was confused as to where she was but then she remembered the many many hours of passionate sex they shared. To attest to the memories was a soreness between her thighs and the sticky feeling of their combined fluids.

Ewww...Brooke needed a shower. Badly.

"What the shit Julian?! You're inviting girls to my apartment now?" There was more shouting to where Lucas had to snap, "Keep your goddamn voices down! I have neighbors!" She heard Lucas say.

"Well tell your idiot friend to keep his voice down!" Brooke heard a woman shout.

"I said keep your fuckin voice down!" Lucas repeated sternly.

Brooke got up from under his bedspread and out of his bed gathering her clothes. She hurriedly got dressed and straightened her hair out as much as she could.

She smelled like sex...but there was nothing she could do about it. She needed to get the he out of here.

Brooke tiptoed her way downstairs and saw Lucas looking good and pissed off at none other than Julian and a lithe figured woman with auburn hair.

"Please calm the fuck down Rachel!"

"No I'm tired of you-"

Lucas sighed, "You guys been together for at least 2 hours and already you're down each others throats? What the hell happened in that amount of time?"

Rachel's eyes found Brooke and she cleared her throat. "Um...Lucas? I think we have company."

Lucas turned and cursed. "Brooke...I didn't want to wake you."

"Its ok I should be going anyway-"

Lucas glared at them then made his way to her. "Hell no. I want you to go back upstairs and wait for me baby. Can you do that for me?"

"I don't want to be in the way and clearly this is just a escalating situation so-"

Lucas chuckled. "You're not in the way they are. I want you here. And I want you to spend the night with me..."

"Why?"

Lucas cupped her face in his hands and said softly. "Because I love the way you feel in my arms and I don't want to give that up."

Her heart melted at his words and he smiled brightly. "By that look on your face you're bending."

"I don't even have any clothes Lucas..."

"You don't even have to wear any around me."

Brooke shook her head. "I need to get home. I have to start shooting for the show in the morning-"

"Okay then I'll stay the night with you. Either way you are going to sleep in my arms tonight Brooke."

"Okay come when you have that situated." She then walked to the front door with him trailing behind her. She then kissed him thoroughly, "I'll see you in a bit."

"Bet your sweet ass you will."

She laughed at that comment. In the past several hours she had learned his devotion towards her backside and to be worshipped with thorough rubs and kisses on her derrière it...was a whole new experience.

Brooke hurried to her car and drove to her house and ran upstairs toward her beloved dual head shower.

-x-

Lucas shut the door behind her and saw the curious expression on his friend's face.

"What?!"

Julian shook his head with a small laugh. "What do you mean what? You're so whipped man. But I can't say I blame you…she's one sexy piece."

"Shut up you ass!" Rachel snapped.

Julian rolled his eyes then said, "You can either go back there in the room and wait for me or get the hell out. Your choice."

"Fine. Have a good night Luke." She said before walking down the hall and into the guest room.

"Dude what the fuck is wrong with you? You're cheating on Alex with Rachel?! You're really an asshole."

"Alex threw me out. That's a clear fire sign that it's over between us. Rachel is just a distraction until I meet my next mistake."

"You know what…have a good night. I'm heading over to Brooke's."

Julian smirked then said, "Sexy feisty Brooke…tell her to dream about me tonight when you get there."

Lucas balled up his fist to literally beat his so called friend's face in but decided to let it go. "Have a good night fantasizing about someone you'll never have."


	6. Chapter 6

A short drive later Lucas rang the doorbell to Brooke's door and heard, "Who is it?!"

"Its Lucas..."

"I'm not here!" She called jokingly.

Lucas chuckled and shouted, "Open this door right this minute woman or you'll be..." He broke off when the door opened revealing a smirking Brooke in a black satin robe. "...punished..."

She bit her lip then taunted, "Punish me Lucas..."

Lucas growled playfully then charged at her and picked her up while kicking the door shut.

"You really want to get punished baby?" She nodded licking her lips. "What the lady wants she'll get..."

He then sat her down on her feet near her couch. "What are you doin?"

Lucas smirked at her and removed her satin robe and found her completely bare underneath.

"Damn I'll never get tired of seeing you like this..." He murmured softly as he kissed on her neck.

"You say that now but when it goes to thirteen hundred you'll think differently..." She teased as he continued leaving arousing kisses along her neck.

"That'll never happen..."

She moaned as his rough hands cupped her tender breasts, kneading them until she was aching. He made her bend over the arm of the couch and kneeled behind her, spreading her cheeks until she was exposed to his hungry eyes.

"Damn you have the prettiest pussy I've ever seen...and you smell so fucking good too..." He rasped lowly.

Brooke was already anticipating his next move, gripping onto the back of the couch for balance. But she couldn't hold back the ecstatic moan that escaped her mouth when Lucas began licking her slick sex.

"Mmm shit..." She moaned into her forearm as he suckled the hard pearl until she was gyrating against his face, his mouth slick with her juices as well as his saliva.

"Oh my—" she then squealed as his tongue which was surprisingly long and was successfully driving her wild.

"Oooh...yes Lucas...fuck..."

Lucas lasciviously continued to eat her out until Brooke was screaming out his name as her acute pleasure spilling over in pulsing waves.

Lucas licked up her delicious cum, devouring the juices as she poured in his expectant mouth.

He kissed her round ass then stood to his feet. Lucas licked up her back then kissed her mouth. Brooke groaned as he leisurely made out with her, tasting her sweet essence.

"Mmm you're so...delicious baby..." He groaned as he gave her sweet kisses.

"Lucas..." She moaned as she felt his strong entrance.

Brooke was now draped over the sofa arm while he gave her long, deep, and profoundly strong strokes. "Ahhhh Lucas...yes..."

Lucas growled as he watched his glistening cock move in and out of her body as he fucked her lustfully, the sight of it turning him on more.

He groaned as she grinded up against him while he went faster harder and deeper, hitting her Gspot flawlessly. "Brooke...you're so...fuckin amazing..."

"So...are...you... FUCK...RIGHT THERE!" She screamed as he gave her sharp thrusts designed to drive her back over the edge.

Lucas smacked her ass as he rode her thoroughly causing her pussy to clamp down on him tightly. "Fuck Brooke...you're so goddamned tight...I love it... Shit..." He hissed as she continued to squeeze him.

Brooke peered over her shoulder and bit her lip as she studied his face, his expression both fierce and dominating.

"Fuck Brooke..." He growled as her walls tightened around him suddenly. He could barely move inside her at this point. But it didn't matter. Because of that sudden move he was at his breaking point.

"You're going to make me cum so fucking hard baby..." He rasped as he unintentionally sped up.

"L-Lucas! Oooooh..." She moaned as another outstanding climax hit her blindsiding her completely.

"Fuck you're a hot piece!" He growled then groaned as he came long and hard inside her pussy. "Shit woman you're driving me crazy!"

After experiencing the most intense climax in his life thus far Lucas removed himself from her drenched sex and rasped, "Brooke Davis... Are you trying to drive me crazy?!"

Brooke was boneless at this point but somehow managed to stand to her feet. "Maybe I am. It'll serve you right for driving me crazy."

"I drive you crazy babe?" He asked with a perfect smile.

Shaking her head she shrugged on her robe and said, "C'mon boy I'm hungry..."

"I could cook...you know if you're too tired..."

Brooke smiled and shook her head, "No I got this..."

Brooke washed her hands thoroughly and prepped the chicken wings and legs, cleaning them as well as seasoning them with garlic Mrs. Dash and Lawry's seasoning salt. Then she poured flour in a paper bag and put the seasoned chicken inside and shook it up.

She heated the vegetable oil until it was ready for the chicken. She placed four pieces into the hot oil and stepped back as it fried. Just in case it popped her.

After turning the eye down she made sautéed mixed vegetables and seasoned baked red potatoes. Before long dinner was ready and Lucas's stomach was growling.

"Everything looks and smells so good..." He said in amazement at the bountiful food she prepared for them.

"I told you I got this. Now go on and wash your hands then sit down I'll have your plate ready in a minute."

"Alright Boss Lady..."

Three minutes later after washing their hands and praying over their food Lucas took a bite of her fried chicken and fell in love.

"Damn you're a great cook."

"You say that like you thought I couldn't!" Brooke said with mild offense.

"Too be honest I expected you to not know how to boil water—" he then held up his hands at her offended look and continued, "Most women who look like you can't cook if their life depended on it."

"I'm not most women."

"I see that."

-x-

The alarm was blaring in the otherwise silent room. He was holding her. They were in a spooning position. She was tucked safely in his arms with his nose pressed against the side of her throat.

Lucas woke up to her wonderful sweet scent. That was the first thing he noticed. The second was how she was in his arms and how comfortable she felt. How soft and warm.

Brooke stirred just as he did. It was as if she somehow knew that he was just waking up and she wanted to wake up with him.

"Brooke?" he whispered. He tried to pull away from her but instead found himself tightening his hold on her.

"Yes?" She answered sleepily.

"What time is it?" He groaned, unbelievably tired.

"Umm...around 6:30 a.m." Brooke looked at her alarm clock and said groggily. "I'm tempted to call in but I got so much to do before the new season starts…"

Lucas chuckled, "I wore you out last night huh?"

Brooke got out of bed, completely naked and walked to her dresser. "If anything I wore you out."

Lucas raised a brow and asked, "How you figure that?"

Brooke eyed him sprawled out in her linens and smirked as she continued laying out her suit. "I'm up on my feet while you're lying flat on your back recuperating."

He laughed and got out of bed to stand behind her. "What time do you have to get to work?"

"I have to be at the office at 8 o'clock sharp."

"If that's the case then why set your alarm for 6:30 a.m?"

"I tend to sleep in a little longer so to avoid being late I set my clock two hours early."

"Well in that case get your sexy ass back in that bed!" He demanded playfully as he spanked her naked ass.

"Lucas!" She squeaked in pure shock and arousal. If she wasn't fully awake before she definitely was now…

-x-

Brooke was grinning from ear to ear as she walked into her office with 12 boxes of donuts. "Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning Brooke!" Every single crew member greeted.

"I love that!" she said with a cheerful smile, settling the donuts on the table in the break room. "Help yourselves."

"Thanks Brooke!"

"Still loving it."

Millicent, her right hand, walked up to her and greeted, "Good morning boss."

"Good morning Millie. What have we got today?"

"Well there are a lot of submissions that we still have to go through. I narrowed them down to 200."

Brooke sighed, "Better than 3,999 like when the second season started."

"God don't remind me." Millie said with a mock shudder.

Brooke chuckled, "What are the tops?"

"Let's see…there's Cinderella—"

"No. We done it already."

Millie tossed the letter into the off season pile. Off season is where Brooke still does the party but it wouldn't be filmed. Sort of like pro bono but for parties. "Okay…how about Candy Land?"

"That's more like it. What else?"

"There's the Pirates of the Caribbean…"

Brooke nodded, "Yes. I would love to do that."

"What about the Lord of the rings?"

Brooke smiled, "Yes! Absolutely I can do wonders for that."

Millie put the three parties into the Green light pile. Green light is where they would film the parties of their choice. "Someone wants to do an IT party."

"That would be great for a Halloween special."

Brooke and Millie narrowed down the 200 to 50. She looked over at the clock and said, "God it's two o'clock already?"

Millie stretched then said, "Yeah. We've been at this for hours. Can we take a break?"

"Yeah…of course."

Brooke dialed up Lucas and smiled as soon as she heard the sound of his voice. "Hi boyfriend."

"Hey Pretty Girl… I was just thinking about you."

Brooke closed her office door. "Really?"

Lucas grinned and halted typing then admitted, "Yes really I'm trying to get work done but I can't seem to stop thinking about last night when we were 69'ing and your delicious juices were flowing into my mouth…"

"Why do you do this to me!" she said into the phone with frustration. "You know that I have to get work done—"

"Come over."

"No. I have a lot to do."

"So take a lunch break."

Brooke bit her lip then sighed, "Okay fine I'll be there in thirty minutes."

She grabbed her purse and headed out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

After a sudden rainstorm Brooke entered his apartment slightly wet from the rain to find Lucas waiting for her with a bouquet of red roses and a smile. There was a delicious scent wafting through the apartment that made her stomach rumble a little. She walked further into the living room and saw that the furniture was pushed back to make room for a blanket that had rose petals spread over it and a . She looked at him and asked, "What's all this?"

"I was planning on taking you on a picnic but the storm blew in and I had to improvise." he said with a smile.

Brooke grinned and accepted his gift, "I love roses. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I, uh, made us some lunch…please sit down."

Brooke took off her heels and sat down with him on the blanket. "This is really nice…" she said as he poured her a glass of white wine.

"Thanks. I wanted to surprise you."

"You did an amazing job on that regard. So what is smelling so delicious?"

He grinned then took out containers of prepared food "Well I just finished searing a rack of lamb, I grilled a sirloin steak, with a side of sauteed potatoes and seasoned carrots."

"Ooh…that sounds and smells so yummy!"

"Which do you prefer steak or lamb?"

"I'd like the lamb…" she answered, watching him fix her a plate. "It's a shame that I missed you in the kitchen…I find a man that knows his way around food incredibly sexy."

"I will let you watch me throw down another time." he said as he watched her take a tentative bite of her food.

"Oh my gosh this is so good! You couldn't have cooked this!" she said as she savored the flavors exploding in her mouth.

"I did cook this myself. I learned everything I know from my mom who owns her own restaurant."

"Jesus! It's like an orgasm of flavors!" she said, not bothering to censer herself.

Lucas laughed, having never heard of such a compliment before. "I'm glad that you like it."

"Like is not the word! This is so good!" she said after tasting everything. "I'm such a foodie so you did the best thing that would impress me."

Lucas smiled and ate with her, glad that they could still enjoy themselves despite the storm. "I also made dessert."

Brooke grinned, "Is it chocolate?"

"Something like that…" he said as he brought out his favorite dessert of all time. "Chocolate Lasagna."

"I so love you!" she said gleefully, eyeing the delicious looking dessert. She eagerly dug a spoonful and tasted the Chocolate Lasagna and found that it was light and fluffy layers of pudding, and Cool Whip with a little cream cheese mixed in. Each layer complimented the next just perfectly. "Wow you are seriously the best cook I know! And I've eaten at 5 star restaurants all over."

He kissed her hand then said genuinely, "Thank you…"

She smiles then asked, "So how's the writing coming along?"

"It's going…" he said, not wanting to go into the fact that he hadn't been able to write a single word since he met her, since all he could think about was her. "What do you say about a movie?"

"I'd love to watch a movie…"

Lucas put away everything while Brooke chose a movie from his DVD collection. By the time he came back the movie had just begun. Lucas laid down on the couch and patted the cushion for her to join him. She did without hesitation, getting into position. Lucas rested his head on his hand, a pillow propped underneath his elbow and her head, then wrapped his top leg up and over her thighs. Brooke smiled at the unexpected move but remained silent as she got absorbed into the story.

"Kinda stupid how every time a movie scene is about a misunderstanding the character just decides to say something idiotic like "we're done" instead of just saying "I didn't fuck her you moron" to clear up the misunderstanding. Sure it's harsh but it would've been better than to just break up." she said while watching the main character leave his girlfriend after the alleged cheating.

"It must've not been worth fighting for in the first place. Otherwise he would have made it clear that he hadn't done it. Or he was so disappointed that she assumed that he cheated on her that he instantly gave up."

Brooke shook her head, "Guys are stupid. If he ends up with Clarissa then I would be really upset. He obviously belongs with Janice."

"I disagree…Clarissa—"

"Is a total bitch! How can you defend her? She told her so-called friend that she was in love with her boyfriend after they betrayed her the first time. Janice is way too nice. There's no way I would have given them another chance to knife me in the back."

Lucas chuckled then kissed the side of her neck and reminds her, "It's just a movie Pretty girl."

"John is an idiot. He should understand her doubts since it did happen before. That should have been the queue for him to convince her that he hadn't done anything." she continued on, still absorbed into the story. "But nooo, now that slut is going to try and get him."

"You make watching movies fun. You're so animated." he said as he squeezed her closer to him.

Brooke chuckled, "Yeah Peyton says the same thing. So had my assistant." her eyes widened as a gasp escaped her lips, "Oh my gosh I forgot all about work—"

Lucas heard the thunder rumbling in the distance and said, "It's still storming pretty bad out there. Just call in and tell everyone that they could go home since you're stuck where you are."

Brooke looked at him then smiled, "Good point."

Brooke speed dialed Millicent and told her that she wasn't coming back in and to let everyone go home early due to the storm. After she ended the call she got more comfortable and relaxed against him.

Brooke ended up falling asleep and Lucas watched her, taking in every little detail he wasn't able to spot usually. He kissed her cheek tenderly and listened to the rainfall, the sound soothing him, ushering him into his own slumber.

-x-

An hour later Luke woke up to find Brooke leaning against the wall looking forlornly out the window. He smiled softly and got off the couch and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her causing her to jump slightly. She then relaxed when he kissed the side of her neck.

"You scared me!" She said as she swatted his arm softly.

"I'm sorry baby." He turned her face to his and kissed her thoroughly. When they parted he exhaled, "I was thinking...we should visit my mother for the weekend before things get too hectic with your job."

"Are you serious? I never met your mother before!"

Brooke was nervous. He could tell. She was fidgety and was practically bouncing with nerves.

Lucas kissed her forehead, "There's absolutely nothing to worry about sweetheart. I promise you that."

"How can you promise something like that? There's no guarantee that she'll even like me."

"Hey that's not my Pretty girl talking. My Pretty girl is confident and sassy—sure that everyone should love her." He teased.

She rolled her eyes. "But this is your mother we're talking about! I never met anyone's mother before—"

"What?"

Brooke turned in his arms then admitted. "My relationships never were that serious. I never let it get that far."

"Until me." He said, smiling self assuredly.

"Until you."

He kissed her affectionately. "You'll be fine. She'll love you. She loves everyone—everyone except Dan and Julian."

She chuckled at that. "Smart woman."

"I love you. And because I love you she'll love you too."

"You're biased." She said with a soft chuckle.

He pecked her soft lips lovingly. "Of course I am. But that doesn't make it not true." He kissed her again, "Don't be nervous. You'll still be my girlfriend even if she doesn't like you—which is a really long shot."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." She said sarcastically.

He groaned and released her. "You confuse the hell out of me sometimes woman."

"What?"

"Never mind. So when do you think you would be ready to go?"

Brooke tapped her chin then joked, "How about never o'clock."

"Haha. Very funny. Look if you're not ready—"

"I didn't say that! I'm just super nervous."

Lucas couldn't fault her for it seeing as this would be the first time that she would be meeting someone who raised her boyfriend. It could be quite nerve racking.

"I'll be there with you, you have nothing to worry about."

-x-

A few days later they reached the door of Karen Roe's home Brooke was as stiff as a board. "Relax Pretty girl. You're going to be fine. I promise. You'll be just fine. Don't worry."

"Easy for you to say." She murmured, straightening her lovely pale pink dress that's fitted at the top and loose at the skirt. "She already loves you."

He laughed then rang the doorbell. His smile got brighter at the sight of his mother who was a female version of him and two feet shorter.

"Lucas! Oh my boy's here!" She exclaimed as she hugged him tightly. "My Lucas is home!"

"Are you gonna let us in or are you gonna just block the doorway the entire time we're here?" He asked jokingly.

Karen blushed and moved aside."Oh sorry! Come in!"

Lucas chuckled as they entered the large sitting room. "Ma, this incredibly beautiful woman beside me is Brooke Davis, my new girlfriend."

Her eyes widened, "Oh she's gorgeous!" she turned her attention to Brooke and said, "Oh honey I've been waiting to meet you for forever!"

Brooke's eyes widened as his mother took her in her arms and hugged her. It wasn't a regular hug either. It was one of those warm loving lengthy hugs that could go on forever and neither party could care less.

"This has been way overdue. Lucas has been raving about you for weeks!" Karen said with a blinding smile.

Wow she really does like me! She thought with tears in her eyes.

"So how long are you guys staying?" she asked, knowing that Lucas usually came to spend the weekend.

Lucas chuckled, "How'd you guess?"

"I'm your mother I know everything. Now where have you been?" She asked as they sat down on the sofa.

"I thought you knew everything?" He said jokingly, his smile ever present.

"Don't be a smart Alec Lucas." Karen said as she nudged his head to the side.

Brooke laughed at their repartee as Lucas dodged his mothers playful hands. "Ma stop! I have to go get our bags."

"Okay while you do that Brooke and I will get to know each other." Karen said with a serene smile.

"You'll be okay?" He asked as he headed for the car, not really giving her a choice in the matter.

Brooke wasn't sure but said, "Yeah I'll be okay."

Lucas grinned, sublimely proud. He and the twins left out the door, leaving her alone with his mother. She shifted nervously.

"Calm down honey I won't bite." Karen said laughingly.

Brooke smiled as she allowed her to lead her to the kitchen. She began chopping vegetables. "So how did you meet my boy?"

Brooke chuckled uncomfortably, "Well we met at a bar. I was having a bad day and he told me that he had gotten into a tussle with Dan—"

Karen's expressive eyes widened, "I remember that night." she shook her head saying, "That damn man has been a thorn in my side since I had the misfortune of meeting him. I don't even know what I ever saw in that ass."

"If he looked anything like Lucas—"

She shook her head in denial, "No…Lucas has the good fortune of looking like his Uncle Keith—who's a great friend and has been more of a father to him than Dan ever had. Nathan's the one that looks like Dan's spitting image. Anyway…tell me about yourself?"

"Well I'm a celebrity party planner and I have a somewhat successful reality show. I'm twenty four years old, I'm a foodie, love kids and furthermore I really like your son."

"That's a good thing. Considering that he's just as crazy about you."

"Hey, hey, hey Karen!"

"Keith! We're in the kitchen!"

Sure enough the man that entered the kitchen looked like an older version of Lucas.

"Who's this lovely lady?"

Karen smiled knowingly, "Luke's new girlfriend."

Keith looked a bit shocked, "This is the famous Brooke that Luke—"

"Yes she's the one."

They continued talking, getting to know each other. Keith was hesitant to get involved in the conversation at first but eventually loosened up and was now in the process of telling Brooke Lucas's childhood stories.

"...then he ran outside stark naked yelling you'll never take me alive!" Karen said while cracking up.

Brooke laughed hard, "Seriously?"

Karen was grinning from ear to ear. "Oh yeah, true story too. I promised him that if he ever brought a girl home that I would tell his future girlfriend that story. And I kept my promise."

"What are you two laughing about?" Lucas asked with a genuine smile as he made his presence known.

"Oh I don't know… just you uniquely getting out of taking a bath when you were..." Brooke said, still giggling.

"Nine!" Karen supplied.

Her eyebrows rose, "Nine?"

Lucas's smile dropped, "Ma, how could you?" He groaned, unbearably embarrassed.

"What?" Karen said innocuously while smirking at him. "She wanted to know how you were when you were little."

"If you weren't my mother I'd—"

Her dark brow arched in question. "You'd what?"

"Nothing." He muttered then disappears upstairs with some of their belongings.

Meanwhile Brooke turned her attention to his mother and saw her smiling coyly. She saw that Keith's eyes never left Karen and Karen's never left his. There was interest brewing there. Heated interest. Seems that she and Lucas weren't the other love birds in the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The jokes in this story are definitely not mine. They are from the late Great Bernie Mac my favorite comedian on the Kings of Comedy tour way back in 2001 I believe. The jokes are hilarious if you have never seen it. Especially his. Anyway I just didn't want someone to say that I plagiarized his work and passing it off as my own.

-x-

"So how do you feel about kids Brooke?" Karen asked, turning her attention back to her son's beautiful girlfriend.

"I'd love to have kids someday." Brooke said, and it was true. She would love to have kids but not right now with the way her career was going.

Karen smiled, "Someday? Hmm. Someday is better than never. I can deal with someday."

"Ma! We're nowhere near—"

"Oh relax, I just wanted to see her stance on having children in the future."

Lucas groaned in embarrassment while Brooke giggled, having never seen her Lucas so uncomfortable. As she should be but surprisingly she wasn't.

Keith passed by Karen again and it seemed that Karen was somehow attuned with him. Brooke also noticed the smirk on his face. The same smirk Lucas gave her when he really wanted her.

During dinner the two were sending signals that only she seemed to notice. The secret smiles, intense eye contact, and brief hand grazing as they passed the dishes to each other. All the while holding a conversation with her and Lucas.

But then Lucas distracted her by sliding his hand along her thigh, creating a trail of fire in its wake. She looked at him with hungry eyes and excused herself from the dinner table.

Karen was telling the rest of the table that she had received a call from the restaurant and would have to go in to see what the problem was. Keith offered to take her just as Lucas made his own excuses and followed behind her upstairs.

"What are you doing up here Pretty girl?" He asked, coming up behind her.

"Only you would feel me up at a family dinner." She snapped, pretending to be angry with him. He grabbed her and pushed her toward his old room.

Once inside he pressed her against the door, his eyes looking directly into hers with an intensity that had her body instantly clamoring with need.

"What? I couldn't help myself!" Lucas smirked, his hands resting on her hips, for the time being at least.

She looked at him then shook her head, an admonishing frown on her face, "Yes you could've…"

"No I couldn't have…You're just so damn sexy and it's hard for me to keep my hands off of you, you know that…" He said while kissing on her neck, his hands moving from her hips to her backside.

She bit her lip and moaned as his hands started kneading her there, sending electric currents straight to her core. "Lucas are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Yes I want you every minute Pretty girl." He then kissed her passionately, lifting her into his arms to carry her to his bed.

Once her back hit the mattress she broke the kiss to pant, "But here? Where your mom can hear? Your Uncle—"

He kissed her again, silencing her effectively. "They don't care!"

"No there's no way that we're doing this here!"

"You expect me to keep my hands off of you the entire time we're here? That's torture!" he said kissing her again and again in delicious nibbling kisses that eventually started to travel down her throat and shoulder. "Don't do me like that baby—"

Brooke's eyes rolled in pleasure as his lips brushed over a well known pleasure point behind her ear. "You're not playing very fair!"

Lucas chuckled seductively, "I wasn't aware that I was supposed to be."

"You suck!" she whined, her body growing hotter by the second.

"I definitely can do that if you want…"

Brooke tried to withhold a moan from escaping again before saying, "I want you to stop…" she said weakly, aware that his hands started easing her dress upward, revealing her bottom half easily.

Lucas eyed her panties and asked, "Are you sure you want me to stop?"

Brooke wasn't sure if that was a trick question or not considering that her body was now doing the thinking for her. Instead of answering him, she pulled him down and kissed him hungrily, her hands bunching up his T-shirt to remove it.

He broke the kiss only to rip the shirt over his head. Then his lips were back on hers, soft yet demanding, bewitching her effortlessly.

Then he was gone. Brooke sat up a little to observe him as he walked to the door and slid the lock in place. He then went on to his closet and grabbed three ties from their hangers and smiled innocently while walking towards her.

He blindfolded her with the red silk one. Then he bound her left wrist to his bedpost and then the right, "You're are in for it…"

Brooke gasped as she felt him remove her pink panties while her dress remained. She couldn't see a thing, but oh, she could feel!

He teased her running his hands up and down and then lightly letting his lips touch her body while moving all over, having pulled down the stretchy fabric so that her breasts were exposed. She was so wet that before Lucas even touched her she was dripping from how wet she was.

He groaned as his fingers danced over her sex, caressing her gently. "Mm, you feel ready…"

Brooke cried out as his mouth closed over her nipple, his fingers still lightly touching her folds. Just as he began sucking the stiffened tip, his fingers sank into her depths.

She moaned, her eyes practically rolling behind the blindfold as he started a steady rhythm that grew to be demanding and intense all the while his tongue flicking it then suckling her again, drawing deep. She gasped when he did the other, licking, nipping and suckling her. She arched into his mouth, shuddering beneath his ministrations, his fingers continually massaging her sensitive walls.

"Ooh Lucas…"

"Tell me what you want baby and I will give it to you…"

"I want…" she gasped, her mind on the fritz due to all the pleasure she was experiencing. "I want…ahh…I don't know what I want!"

Lucas smirked, knowing very well that she couldn't see him do it. He kissed her belly button, then nipped the skin below it, making her shudder as a shot of pleasure went straight to her increasingly aching center.

The next thing she felt had her arching off the bed with stars exploding behind her eyes as Lucas kissed the inside of her parted thighs until he came to her wet pussy, her juices glistening as it practically poured out of her. He licked her folds, tasting the thick sweetness of her arousal, savoring her unique flavor. He began licking her in earnest, sucking the folds into his mouth only stopping to tongue the hard nub above her entrance. She gasped and strained against the bounds that held her wrists securely, crying out in both frustration at not being able to touch him in return and pleasure as he continued his delicious torture. She writhed under the onslaught of his mouth as he flicked, licked, laved, sucked and nibbled on her clit until she screamed his name as jolt after hot jolt crashed through her body, her orgasm only strengthened by the fact that her other senses were heightened due to the lack of sight.

Lucas watched her coming and groaned at the erotic sight, her mouth seemingly permanently opened as she gasped, cried out, moaned her pleasure, her cheeks flushed with exertion and heat. And the fact that she was blindfolded with his deep red tie made for a really arousing sight. He loved that look.

He then climbed up her body and kissed her gasping mouth, thrusting his tongue inside while he positioned himself in the cradle of her thighs. He rubbed the head of his penis against her still trembling center, teasing her, drawing out her orgasm. She moved against him in an undulating motion—inviting him to come inside her saturated warmth in the only way she could. He held her hips as he submerged inside her sopping wet pussy, a groan on his lips, a cry on hers. They moved slowly, taking their time, savoring the sensations rushing through them as their mouths feasted on each other. Then the call of lust entered their languorous loving to speed up. And they answered that call. Soon they were both panting, him ramming inside her tight willing body as she writhed from the onslaught of ultimate pleasure as his hand played with one breast, his mouth on the other and his other hand toying with her swollen clit. She was going crazy with ecstasy. Then their frenzied movements came to a blindingly heated crescendo as they both reached their peak together. Brooke cried out as another spine-tingling, toe-curling orgasm claimed her, triggered by the surprising rough thrust he gave her—the pleasure-pain too much to bear. They both shuddered, crying each others name as his unbelievably strong climax continued to spurt out of him, seeming to drain him of his strength.

Brooke was speechless as he reached and loosened the bindings on her wrists. When she was finally free she kissed him tenderly. She had never experienced that before and it was the hottest fucking thing ever, she couldn't wait for it to happen again.

Even though she thoroughly enjoyed it, she found herself saying, "You're insane! Your mom could've heard us—"

"Actually she went to deal with something at the restaurant so we were completely alone the entire time."

He started laughing at her stunned expression and only laughed harder when she smacked him in his chest.

"I hate you." she mumbled while positioning herself until she could lay on his chest, a reluctant smile on her face.

"You love me." he said before kissing her head. "Besides you got to admit that it was kinda hot not knowing if you were gonna get caught or not."

Brooke rolled her eyes then let the drowsiness take her.

-x-

The next day Lucas took her to the best place to eat in Tree Hill. Karen's. His mother's restaurant. He smiled as he watched Brooke gnaw on her lip in concentration as she observed the breakfast menu, looking completely gorgeous unguarded.

Her eyes flicked to his as she asked, "What?"

"I can't look at my beautiful girlfriend?"

She blushed then exhaled, trying to calm her beating heart down a bit from the way he was looking at her and the way he spoke about her. "What's good here?"

"Everything…although the French toast and fresh fruit is particularly popular."

"I love French toast." she then gasped with glee and said, "But not more than blueberry waffles!"

She then frowned, wanting to order the French toast because he recommended it.

"Uh-oh I don't like that frown. What's up?"

She pouted then admitted, "Foodie problems. I want to get the French toast but I also want the blueberry waffles. And I can't order both—"

"How about this…I order the toast and you order the waffles that way you can sample my plate."

Brooke grinned and said, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Gotta give my girl whatever she wants."

A pretty waitress with green eyes and blonde hair walked up to their table with a sunny smile saying, "Hey Luke! When did you get here?"

He returned the smile and said, "Hey Shelley! We got here ten minutes ago. And speaking of we…this is my girlfriend Brooke Davis."

Shelley's eyes widened at the sight of Brooke and grinned from ear to ear and hurriedly shook her hand, "Oh my God! I'm such a fan!"

"I'm honored!"

"Shell you can let go now." he said in amusement.

Shelley dropped her hand immediately, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright…happens all the time." Brooke said kindly.

"Shelley is a good friend of mine. As well as a great employee for my mom and is usually not so starstruck."

Shelley smacked his shoulder playfully, "He's right…I'm not usually like this but you are an exception! You're the exception because I am literally addicted to watching your show!"

"Thank you—"

"I would love to place my order!" Lucas said playfully yet truthfully since he was really, really hungry.

"Oops sorry! Got caught up—" she stammered then shook her head to clear her scrambled brain, "I'm sorry! What would you like to order?"

"I would love the blueberry waffles with the breakfast sausage links and scrambled eggs." Brooke said as she handed over her menu to their waitress.

"And you Luke?"

He handed her his menu and said, "The usual for me."

Shelley smiled then quoted easily, "Extra French toast with eggs and lots of bacon. Do I have that right?"

"You got it."

"And to drink?"

Brooke and Lucas said simultaneously, "Orange juice please."

They were right back to being absorbed into each other as they chuckled at their shared brain.

"Okay I will be back with your drinks!"

Lucas took her hand in his and said sincerely, "I'm sorry—"

Brooke giggled softly, her dimples setting off her beauty. "You don't have to apologize. Seriously I'm used to it. I get it all the time. Besides when people act like that it means that I'm doing my job right."

"Still…you shouldn't have to deal with this on you time off."

"Lucas…you have to understand that I'm a reality star. I never really have a day off. This is my life and I love and accept it. And if we're going to make this work then you will have to get used to this part."

Shelley came back faster than she usually had and Lucas could tell that it had everything to do with his super famous girlfriend. Her point was driven home as they ate their breakfast and person after person recognized her and asked for autographs—including the staff.

"You two are quite the distraction aren't you?" Keith asked humorously after seeing all of Karen's employees surrounding the table.

"We were just leaving, Mr. Scott." Brooke said laughingly, eyeing Lucas with amusement.

"Yeah, we were." Lucas said, tossing bills on the table. He stood to his feet from his seat and helped Brooke out of hers. "Let's go before we're late."

"Late for what?" She asked as he tugged her out of his mother's restaurant.

"You'll see." He said mysteriously. He opened the car door for her then hurried to his side. Instants later they were on their way to wherever he had planned to take her.

She looked over at him and asked, "Where're we going?"

"Just be patient. We'll be there soon enough." Lucas said vaguely as they zoomed down the road.

He slowed down as he pointed out all the places that he would spend time at. And that's how they spent the day, in their hometown exploring it like they were tourists and sharing stories and memories of each place they visited. They had lunch at the bistro that Lucas always had been meaning to try, they visit the museum that Brooke never got around to visiting, and take they took dozens of pictures together next to a few local landmarks.

"Where are you taking me now?" Brooke asked in amusement as he drove out of city limits, loving the spontaneity of their day together.

Lucas smirked and said, "This is the final thing. I promise."

"I'm nowhere near complaining! This is great!"

Lucas drove them to a comedy club twenty minutes away from Tree Hill and opened her car door for her as he had been doing all day long. He laced his fingers in hers and walked with her to the ticket booth.

"Welcome to Shorty's Comedy Club how can I help you this evening sir?"

"Two tickets for tonight's show."

"Sixty-seven dollars per ticket."

Lucas pulled out his card and was about to pay but Brooke had already gave the ticket clerk her card. Lucas looked at her with displeasure and said, "I could've—"

"You've been spending money on me all day and I let you. I think I should get this one."

The ticket clerk ran the card and once it was approved she printed out the tickets and handed them to her and said cheerfully, "Here you go Miss. Have a good time."

Brooke grinned, "Thanks we will!"

Lucas pushed down the unmasculine feeling of his woman treating him while they were on a date and walked with her into the building. He led them to the front corner table and pulled out her chair for her.

"You're not mad are you?" she asked with a bit of concern, having sensed his change of demeanor.

"No. I'm not mad at all." he said as he took his seat next to her. Before they knew it the show started with the warm up act. He grinned genuinely as he saw his good friend take the stage. "That's one of my best friends up there. Fergie Thompson."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…he was always cracking jokes in school. It's no wonder this was what he ended up doing." he said with pride as she watched the black man with a nice afro get ready for his act.

"When white people go on break at their job. 15 minutes. They go to their desk. They eat their cheese sandwich. Drink their Goddamn tea. 15 minutes they're back on the fucking job. My people—I don't know what the fuck is wrong with us. But when we go on break, that's just what the fuck we do! We break! You got to look for our motherfucking ass!" pretending to look at his watch for the time then said in his proper voice, "'You seen Johnny?'"

The crowd cracked up and cheered at his jokes. "I had a white guy tell me... he said, "Ferg, why do black folks use the word 'mother-fucker?'" Well, I'm gonna break down what the word "mother-fucker" actually means. "Mother-fucker" is somethin' that black folks have been using for years. It's about expression. Don't be ashamed of the word "mother-fucker." Because the word "mother-fucker" is a noun: it describes a person, place, or thing!"

By the time his act was over their stomachs were sore from laughing so much. Lucas grabbed her hand and took her backstage, having seen Junk wave them over.

"Hey Luke!" Fergie shouted as soon as he laid eyes on him. "Good to see you man!"

"Hey Ferg! Awesome show! You had us laughing so much we ended up with stomach cramps!"

"So I see, your face still tomato red boy!" he laughed before taking him into a brotherly hug.

"I want to introduce you to someone…" he smiled proudly at Brooke then said, "Fergie this is my girlfriend Brooke Davis. Brooke this is one of my best friends the talented Fergie Thompson."

Brooke held out her hand and smiled genuinely, "Nice to meet you."

"I know you from somewhere…I can't put my finger on it but you definitely look familiar…"

"She's that party planner on TV." An unwelcome voice uttered.

Brooke sighed exasperatedly as Lucas asked, "What are you doing here Julian?"

"I came to show some love to our friend Fergie Ferg." He said as he gave Fergie a dap and a smooth handshake.

"Glad you could make it, man."

Julian eyed Brooke wolfishly in her tight faded denim jeans and her fitted black and white Dior T-shirt. "Hello Brooke, long time no see."

Pointedly ignoring his presence, she was introduced to Lucas's other friends as well.

"Hey let's go back to my crib and chill like we used to. It ain't everyday that we all together like this." Fergie said with a happy smile.

"I'm game!" Lucas said, as he held Brooke closer to him.

"Yeah I'm game too." Skills said, happy that the gang was assembling after a year of being drawn into their own lives.

"What the hell I'm in too. Can't have a party without me right?" Julian said with a crooked grin.

Fergie shook his head, "Nah man, no parties. My landlord already on my ass about my music. We're just gonna chill and catch up."

A couple hours later Lucas smiled as he watched Brooke interact with his friends while they were setting up for a movie, the playfulness between them was simply amazing. They were getting along amazingly, not that he doubted that they would but it was just really great to see it.

Everyone but Julian that is. And he was glad that she wasn't paying him no mind but the way that his so-called best friend kept eyeing her made Lucas sincerely want to punch his lights out. But he didn't. Simply because this was the first time they were all together again. Even Nathan and Haley were here, having just arrived after the show.

"Hales!" Brooke exclaimed excitedly, hugging his sister in law tightly as she bounced slightly.

"Easy Tigger!" she laughed, happy to see the other woman too. They parted and smiled warmly at each other, "How are you?"

"Great now that you're here! I was practically drowning in testosterone!" she joked with a smile as they walked into the kitchen to talk.

"Hey bro!" Nathan said after watching his wife being led away by the larger than life reality star. "How's it hanging?"

"Long, loose and full of juice."

Nathan groaned in disgust and said, "That was an over share!"

Lucas shrugged and grinned, "You asked."

"Yeah, now I wish I didn't."

"Hey I got a quick question for you…"

Intrigued Nathan turned his full attention to his older brother and said, "I'm listening."

Lucas looked at Julian who was laughing with Junk then looked to his brother and asked, "How would you feel if your best friend told you that he in so many words wanted Haley?"

Nathan's eyebrow hiked at the question and answered him with a question, saying, "Before or after I kick his ass?"

Nodding, Lucas took a drink of his soda and then replied, "That's exactly what I thought."

"Is Julian—"

Lucas kept his eyes on Julian saying, "Thing is I can't tell if he's just being an asshole or if he's just joking around. But either way it's really starting to bug me. And Brooke can't stand him…"

"Did you confront him about it?"

Lucas nodded affirmatively, his expression brooding, "Yeah. Once. But it seems like he's hard of hearing." He said grimly.

"Well you're gonna have to confront him again but this time make sure he gets the message."


	9. Chapter 9

Julian had waited until Haley went off to mingle with the rest of his friends and took a gulp of his drink and made his move. "Brooke come with me, right quick?" He slurred.

Startled Brooke exhaled and said, "You scared me!"

"I didn't mean to scare you…" he said as he came closer, effectively backing her into a corner.

She had a feeling that Julian was up to something so she glared at him, "Get away from me."

"C'mon don't act like that." He said, cornering her. "We're friends right?"

She tried to push him away, "Leave me alone Julian! Why the hell are you in here?"

"You know why. I want to hook up with you–"

"I swear if you keep touching me I'll cut your nuts off!"

He smiled, his hands smoothing over her ass. "You know you want me."

"I do not want your drunken ass now let me go!" she said pushing him back.

"Yes you do, you know you do." He pulled her back in his arms. "You know I love you right?"

"No you don't! You're obviously drunk off your ass!" She said, trying to walk away from him and out of the kitchen. He pulled her back to him, "I'm not playing games with you Julian, leave me alone!"

He grabbed her arm forcefully before she could leave. "Damn it! What do you see in that guy huh? I'm everything you want and need if you'd just look my way!"

"Ow! Julian if you don't let me go–" she warned, getting more afraid than annoyed at this point. "Let me go! You're hurting me!"

"Not until you admit you love me."

"No! No! You're seriously drunk or high! I don't love you, you don't love me now let me go. Stop playing around–"

"Yes… I do love you… you have to let me love you baby." He said placing sloppy wet kisses down her neck. She cringed and tried harder to push him away. "C'mon baby…let me show you how a real man can show you a good time!"

She glared at him. "No!" she said with emphasis on the two letter word. "No! I think you should go."

"Fine." He said, letting her go a little bit. "But first give me a lil kiss."

"Eww! Dream on!" She said pushing him farther away and was about to kick him where it hurts when someone walked in.

"Brooke what's taking so–" Lucas said, breaking off when he walked in on them in a very compromising position. "What the fuck is going on in here?!"

Brooke looked at Lucas like he was her savior while she continued to push Julian away. "He's drunk and he won't let me go."

Lucas's sharp eyes took in the situation then narrowed on Julian. "Listen you son of a bitch… I don't do this too often—you know that, but I'm gonna break you a deal. You either ignore me and I kick your ass or you let her go and I'll go easy on you." He then smirked coldly, "It's your choice."

"Alright." He then let her go. She went to Lucas's side instantly. "Let's go then!"

"Go in the living room and let everybody know that we're leaving." He said never taking his eyes off the other man.

"Let's just go–he's not worth it!" she said desperately, not wanting anything bad to happen.

Lucas snarled, "Anytime pansy!"

Julian held up his arms and replied loudly, "Anywhere bitch!"

"Let's go." She said literally dragging Lucas out of the kitchen.

Lucas broke out of her grasp and rushed Julian, punching him as soon as he got close enough to make his fist connect with his face.

"Lucas stop it!" Brooke yelled, seeing Julian cradling his jaw.

Julian stood upright, his eyes glittering dangerously. "What are you kidding me?! You're going to fight me over some chick you barely know?!" He asked in disbelief, his voice angry, and his dark brown eyes threatening.

"I warned you too many times Julian to stay away from her!" he snarled, his anger at his now former best friend at an all time high.

Julian smirked then taunted, "Maybe she couldn't stay away from me! Ever thought of that?!"

For a few tense moments, the two studied each other with severe expressions. Then, with a snarl, Lucas charged again.

They punched and tussled with each other–although Lucas was much quicker and had more endurance than Julian did. Brooke watched helplessly as her boyfriend beat the hell out of his so called best friend, watching as Lucas lifted Julian up as if he weighed nothing and slammed him down on Fergie's dining room table, displaying his immense strength.

"Holy shit!" Nathan said as he entered the kitchen.

"What the hell happened in here man?!" Fergie asked, clearly upset as he surveyed the damage of his now broken table.

Lucas, now sitting down, explains, "That drunk motherfucker was groping my girlfriend!"

Julian looked over then snarled, "And I would do it again too!"

Lucas pushed from his chair, "Try it! And I'll punch your ass out!"

Julian got in his face again and just as Lucas had threatened he would do, he punched the boy, this time knocking him out on the spot.

"Man, you guys gotta get out of here."

"Fine…"

All he cared about was seeing Brooke and making sure that she was okay. He caught sight of her and called out to her but she didn't look at him. Her silence unnerved him, since the day they met she hadn't once kept quiet around him. He didn't know why it mattered so much, it shouldn't–but it did. Tonight she saw a different side of him–to her that was the most violent he'd ever been even though he went easy on the asshole.

He nodded and left with his brother.

"Brooke? Why didn't you say anything to him?" Haley asked, looking at his retreating form then looking at her friend with confusion. She shrugged and walked away to get her purse. Haley followed after her, unable to understand. "I thought you didn't like Julian…"

"I don't. He's an asshole. I just never seen Lucas act like that. It freaked me out. I know that he was protecting me but—"

"He was affected by your silence you know. I could tell by the way he looked at you."

"Really? Oh God…" She asked, now looking after him as he talked with Nathan outside.

"Yes. He cares a lot about you. Didn't you see that sad look on his face?"

"No I didn't."

"He looked so depressed when you refused to look at him or even talk to him."

Brooke looked down with shame, "I just couldn't say anything because there wasn't much to say and I have to take a few moments to take this all in! Julian could've raped me tonight and Lucas literally lost it. Hales… I'm just in shock ok. I need to process this."

"Sweetie, you're right. But I think that you both need each other right now. Don't push him away okay?"

Brooke hadn't been aware that that was exactly what she had been doing. She smiled at Haley and hugged the smaller woman and went off to talk to her man.

"Hey…"

"Hi…" she said softly as she stood near him in the backyard. "So it finally came to a head huh…"

"Brooke I know that you're scared but I was just—"

"Protecting me while making a point…"

Lucas shook his head, "I seen him touching you, and kissing you…I admit that I was extremely pissed off that I saw red and then blacked out. I won't ever put you in that situation again. He and I are done being friends. Period."

Brooke hugged him tightly and he returned the embrace slowly. "Are you alright? Did Julian–"

He scoffed, as if insulted. "No, he didn't hurt me at all in fact he hits like a girl. No offence."

She chuckled, "None taken. So how are you?"

"I'm fine. My knuckles are kinda fucked up but other than that…"

She looked down at said knuckles and saw that they were swelling and were bleeding a little and said, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you after–"

"Why couldn't you look at me?"

Brooke looked him in the eye and said, "I'm sorry… after all that happened I–I had to breathe a little and you know, think for a minute. How you fought him left me breathless and I was scared–oddly for you." She then laughed ironically, "I should have worried about you hurting Julian–but I didn't. You were the only one on my mind." She then sighed, "I was really scared Lucas. I really was and I didn't know how to talk to you about it."

"I know you were scared, Brooke. It's OK now. You been through a lot tonight. You were practically molested and you never saw me fight before…"

"I still shouldn't have shut you out. Not even for a second."

Lucas cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly, "It's alright. I get it, trust me. So…how do you want to play this?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to report him to the police or—"

Brooke shook her head, "As stupid as this may be…I don't want him to go to jail. But he seriously needs help."

"I know…" he then exhaled saying, "Ready to get out of here?"

"More than you know…"

-x-

Lucas drove her back to his mom's place and crept inside. They crept passed Keith and Karen on the couch kissing, Karen settled on his lap while he had his hands up her shirt, no doubt feeling her breast. Both looking completely lost in each other. At the sight Lucas made an about face and walked right back outside to find Brooke walking toward the house.

"Let's go to the beach…I need to clear my head from what I just seen."

"Oh okay…"

They drove for a total of thirty minutes until they reached their destination. The beach was quite beautiful at night, the ocean reflected the half moon in perfect silver ripples as the waves crashed along the shore. They then spotted a bonfire and saw locals drinking and dancing lewdly with each other.

Deciding that he had enough company he led her down the strip to a more secluded area.

"You're not the only one that has a bad side…"

"I'm not entirely perfect…"

"Yeah, right. You the closest there is—"

Brooke blushed then said adamantly, "No, Lucas, I'm not."

"What did you do that was so bad?"

"I used to smoke weed…"

Lucas laughed, "No, really what did you do?"

"No, I swear I'm not even kidding! One time I was sooo freakin high this was actually my second time smoking and it was hydro... I was so fucked up I thought I was dead and I was looking at the ground and I could see myself on the pavement. And I started screaming and my boyfriend at the time was like "what's wrong"? I said... "I'm dead".. .. he said ..."what"?... I said..." I'm dead". He said, "how are you dead if you're standing here talking to me right now"? I said "I'm right over there" and I pointed to the pavement and I started crying and shit, he was like... yeah ummm... I'll just go ahead and take this... long story short he took my joint and that was the last time I smoked fuck that…"

Lucas laughed so hard that he was almost crying, "So if I was to get some right now—"

"Nope, no, hell no and I'm not changing my mind."

Lucas laughed again and brought her to him, kissing her forehead, "I'm so gonna try it with you one day."

Brooke looked at him and said, "Please don't…"

"We are going to do that." he joked, liking the sight of her embarrassed smile.

"Why so you can laugh at me?" she asked sarcastically.

Lucas pulled her in closer and said, "I won't be the only one laughing. I'm sure you would crack up at me too."

"Tell me about a time you got high. Maybe then I might do it with you…"

"Okay…the 1st time I tried weed I felt like the music I was listening to was pulling me into the speakers with tiny hooks of bass." he chuckled, "That was a good time. Cmon I think that it would be cool if you did it with me."

Brooke looked at him with a unsure expression, "Do I have to?"

"No. But if you love me you would."

"Fine…you so owe me!" she said as she took out her phone.

Lucas watched her then asked, "What are you doing?"

"I know a guy…and this is a one time thing!" she said in a no nonsense manner.

Lucas chuckle then said, "Yes ma'am…Even though I didn't mean right now." Just as she was about to hang up someone answered, "Go on…"

"Hey Chris…listen I need a quarter ounce of Acapulco Gold…I did quit! But it's for my boyfriend…we're at the beach right now. We can meet you at the boardwalk…okay…thanks Keller."

By the time midnight hit the couple were sitting around passing the blunt back and forth. Brooke had chuckled, while thinking getting high was amazing! They both were as high as a kite and just enjoying nature around them. It was the best feeling ever.

Brooke couldn't even guess as to how their clothes melted off, or how he came to be inside her, but all she knew was that this feeling was out of this world. Everything felt so vivid and interesting and…

"Ohhhh God! Yes!" she moaned as she fisted his hair, her body trembling as the most powerful orgasm crested over her. "Shiiit!"

Lucas watched her climax, and the feel of her only strengthened his desire. She moaned long and low as he began moving inside her in expert prowess—strong and sturdy, driving her insane in the process. Brooke bit his shoulder, her legs clenched around his hips as he continued to drive deep in her pussy, taking her higher and higher with every stroke he made.

Brooke bit her lip when he did a particular move that had her insides clench strongly in reaction, then gasped, "Luke..."

"Shit I love you, I love doing this with you..." he groaned, feeling her walls grasping his cock stronger and stronger. "Oh God...you feel so fucking tight..."

"Oh...Lucas!" she said as she clutched him closer, her nails biting into his back. He growled in response then lifted her legs onto his shoulders and really began working her body.

Brooke's breath hitched multiple times as she felt the tell tale signs of an approaching orgasm, felt it building and building until finally—she was lost in a huge intense typhoon of bone-deep ecstasy. She screamed loudly, her body racked in shudders as it continued to wash over her in relentless waves. Even as she was having the biggest orgasm in the history of orgasms—Lucas was still railing into her. Before she even knew what was happening, he had her on her hands and knees and rammed his hard cock back into her still grasping sheath.

"This is so fucking good..." he grunted as he gripped her hips, plunging deeper and deeper, going faster and faster until finally—finally he felt a ball of heat race up and down his spine, his balls drawing up tight, signaling his release. He growled as he pulled out at the last minute, hard jets of hot cum racing through his cock and spurting strongly onto her lower back. He groaned harshly over and over as he was overtaken by his violent orgasm.

"Damn that was intense..." he gasped as he collapsed on her, making her fall limply on her stomach into the sand.

"Don't speak…I'm still spinning!" she panted.

Lucas chuckled, then laughed harder. "I think I'm still seeing stars…oh wait…those are stars—aren't they? They're exploding everywhere!"

Brooke laughed so hard that he face hurt but she couldn't stop laughing. She had to admit this was the craziest night of her entire life.


	10. Chapter 10

A year later…

Lucas stared down at the display cases of engagement rings, wondering which one he could give Brooke. Every day with her had been amazing, crazy, and yet she kept him centered. When his so-called father and Julian finally tried to press charges on him at the same goddamn time Brooke had bailed him out of jail and used her many connections to get him out of trouble. He hadn't asked her to do it, no one had to. She just did it of her own free will and made him promise not to use his fists anymore. Which he had kept gladly.

They moved in together on their five month anniversary, both wanting to start over in a new location. Only a select few knew where they lived. Julian, Victoria and Dan were not among those few.

Brooke having stopped filming her TV show with higher ratings than all of her previous seasons, decided to get into designing houses and would begin filming that project in a few months. Now however she wanted to take a much needed vacation.

Right now Brooke, Peyton and Haley were off on a girl's trip to New York City for a fashion show that she was invited to and she in turn invited her two best friends, spending a few days there to take in the sights and go to more shows, giving him ample enough time to plan this surprise for her.

"Have you found what you're looking for?" The store clerk asked patiently.

Lucas shook his head, "Not yet."

"Can you describe what exactly you need?"

"I want an engagement ring that displays beauty, class and grace with a passionate vibe…like my Brooke."

Sheryl smiled and said, "I may have a few rings that may interest you."

-x-

It took Lucas hours to set up the backyard the way that he needed it. He had lit luminaries and created a cushy outdoor haven with plush pillows under a tent with white and red rose petals scattered on them and the blankets. It took forever setting up all the streams of white Christmas lights as well as the tent.

He grinned, proud of the way everything looked. He sincerely hoped that she would like it. Exhaling Lucas went back inside and get dressed in his light blue long sleeve button down shirt (her favorite shirt) pleated dark trousers. He spritzed on her favorite cologne Acuqa Di Gio by Giorgio Armani, a scent that combines the scent of the sea, the earth, and the breeze of a Mediterranean island.

He styled his hair, brushed his teeth… needing everything to go off without a hitch.

He set up the dinner that his mother thoughtfully cooked up for them. He carefully played the Salt and lemon pepper chicken with Spring Quinoa Pilaf, and put away the Hershey's Oreo cookie and cream cheesecake for the time being.

Lucas looked at the time and got really nervous. They were no doubt on their way back home.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone started ringing. He hurriedly answered the call saying, "Hello?"

"Why do you sound breathless?" Brooke asked with concern. "Are you okay?"

His heart picked up pace at the sound of her sweet raspy voice. "Oh I'm fine, uh, when are you due back?"

"Are you sure you're alright? You sound pretty winded…"

Lucas tried to calm himself then said, "I'm fine I was just working out…you know how I get. So when are you coming home?"

"I'll be there in about thirty minutes. I just dropped Haley and Peyton off."

"I can't wait to see you…I missed you."

Brooke chuckled, "I've only been gone a few days."

"A few days too long…"

He could practically hear the smile in her voice, "Well if it's any consolation I'm getting closer and closer to our place."

"Best damn news I heard all week."

Her soft laugh floated to his ear, "I know right. God I can't wait until I'm in your arms…"

"How close are you?"

"Turning into the driveway…"

Lucas smiled brightly, "Alright…the front doors open…"

They hung up and he put his smart phone away and rubbed his hands anxiously as he heard the front door open.

And there she was. A bright smile on her face, dressed in a body hugging black dress and silver heels.

"I hope you're hungry…mom made us dinner."

Brooke grinned and walked further into the house, "Good because I'm starving! God the food we ate earlier had just evaporated on the way here. You look pretty snazzy Luke. What's the occasion?"

Lucas kissed her soundly on the lips and smiled, "Nothing I'm just so damn happy you're finally here. Come on and have a seat."

Lucas pulled out a chair for her and served her, and poured wine for her. He then served himself, his heart quickening with nervous energy and excitement. They ate dinner pretty quickly, both having been very hungry.

"I got something to show you in the backyard…but first…"

He then took one of her sleeping masks and blindfolded her. She smiled despite being blinded. "What are you up to Lucas Scott?"

"Me? Nothing."

"Yes you are…"

Lucas said nothing else, he only grabbed the Disk changer remote and played the song he felt was perfect for what he was about to do.

What if I never knew

What if I never found you

I'd never have this feeling in my heart

How did this come to be

I don't know how you found me

But from the moment I saw you

Deep inside my heart I knew

Lucas carefully led her to the back yard and then removed the blindfold.

Brooke was stunned silent at the beauty of the yard, loving the effort that was obviously put forth on this. "Oh Lucas you remembered…"

Brooke had told him when she was a little girl that she always wanted to have a prissy camping experience, somewhere she could get away from her parents constant bickering and relax and read her fashion magazines in peace. "Wow it's like a glamorous tepee."

"I'm glad you like it. So can I have this dance?"

"You may…" she said with a happy sigh as he danced with her to the slow romantic song, her head now resting against his chest, her hand clutching his. She could hear the thunder of his heart, how it races whenever she pressed ever tighter against his body.

Baby your my destiny

You and I were meant to be

With all my heart and soul

I give my love to have and hold

And as far as I can see

You were always meant to be my destiny

I wanted someone like you

Someone that I could hold on to

And give my love until the end of time

But forever was just a word, just a word

Something I'd only heard about

But now your always there for me

When you say forever I'll believe

Baby your my destiny

You and I were meant to be

With all my heart and soul

I give my love to have and hold

And as far as I can see

You were always meant to be my destiny

Maybe all we need is just a little faith

Cause baby I believe that love will find a way

Baby your my destiny

You and I were meant to be

With all my heart and soul I give my love to have and hold

And as far as I can see

From now until eternity

You were always meant to be

My destiny

Your my destiny

And just like that the song was over, as was the intimate dance. Just as she was about to go inspect the tent Lucas held her left hand, halting her progress. "Lucas I wanna go—" Lucas then kneeled down before her, his eyes shining with love and nervousness. "What are you doing?"

"Brooke…I love you. So much. You are so amazing, and your love has completely transformed my life. If I was told that I would meet someone as wonderful as you, I wouldn't have believed them. Now, It seems like I'm walking on air. You are unbelievable! You are my bestfriend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on, you're the love of my life, you're my one and only, you're my everything and if I had my life to live over again, I would find you sooner so that I would love you longer." Lucas took a deep breath then said as he pulled out the ring, looking deeply into her shimmering eyes, "All that being said…Brooke Penelope Davis will you marry me?"

Brooke stared down at the stunningly unique sapphire and diamond platinum ring and tears of joy clouded her sight, "Am I dreaming?"

Lucas smiled and shook his head, "No…you're not dreaming. So will you?"

Brooke nodded eagerly, "Yes! I will definitely marry you Lucas Scott!" she said as he finally slipped the ring onto her finger. "Ohmigod! Ohmigod!" she said before tackling him to the ground, giving him dozens of loving kisses. "Ohmigod!"

Brooke parted from him to look at the ring and teared up, "It's so beautiful…"

"I picked it out with your spirit in mind…I wanted something unique and classy, with beauty and passion…something that embodies you."

"It's perfect. God I love you!" she then kissed him thoroughly, inhaling his cologne. Her favorite fragrance.

Lucas groaned after kissing until the point his need couldn't be ignored. "Mmm wanna try out the tent?"

Brooke grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."

"Come on…" he then got up and led her inside the spacious illuminated tent. They lay there silently, basking in the pure happiness of being newly engaged.

That is until Lucas kissed her.

Brooke sighed and Lucas took full advantage, deepening the kiss, his tongue expertly tasting every inch of her mouth. His hands at first just stroked her face lovingly, down her neck and back again before digging his hands in her soft lustrous hair.

But then need took over. The fact that they hadn't seen each other in three days, overshadowed sweet and tender and turned it into lust.

His mouth traveled down her neck, bestowing nibbling kisses to her pulse point, feeling her pulse race a bit faster from the action. Her moan vibrated against his lips as he continued kissing the sensitive area. Growing impatient Lucas hurriedly removed her dress, leaving her in his favorite lacy red bra and pantie set and her silver heels.

"You're so goddamn beautiful Brooke…" he said reverently, his voice rough with desire. "How the fuck did I get so lucky?"

"Count your lucky stars later Broody…right now I want you too much…"

Her husky words drove him crazy so without another word he pressed her back against the makeshift bed and kissed down her body, until he could smell her desire, could almost taste her need for him. The scent of her turned him on more, proving to be a powerful aphrodisiac. Her chest was heaving, her nipples jutting out, begging for his kiss; he couldn't resist even if he wanted to. He leaned down and took a peak of her breast in his mouth and suckled it gently. She gasped and moaned, his fingers pinching the other peak while he continued to taste and lavish her. Lucas then went to the other and did the same, pinching the now moist bud as he suckled the other.

Brooke closed her eyes and relished all the intense sensations he wrought inside her, but then it wasn't enough, not nearly enough. She willed him to hurry, to fuck her, to make her come. But he didn't hurry. He just took his time, as if relishing her, his teeth scraping the sensitive bud. She shudder and cried out in delight, noting how hot he made her, the ache between her thighs growing stronger and unbearable with each kiss he bestowed on her. With one last kiss on her breasts, he kissed even lower. His tongue laved and swirled and dipped into her navel, intense sensations following immediately as he hit another erogenous zone, the pleasure was so intense she almost did come. She barely noticed him removing her laced panties. Not until his breath reached her trimmed patch of curls.

She opened her eyes and looked down at him, his molten blue gaze met hers head-on as he placed her legs on his broad shoulders and took a tentative taste. She shuddered and pushed her hips to meet his mouth as he satisfied her with it. She cried out as he kneaded his agile tongue against her center, flicking her throbbing bud. Unaware she squirmed against the onslaught of his mouth; trembling, moaning, and gripping the sheets beneath her. She was in utter ecstasy, pure and simple, and was soaring above the clouds of pleasure as he suckled hard on her clit. Then like a blinding, overriding flood of unbridled passion she came, the .

Brooke wasn't even done with her first orgasm when he took her up on the climb again, pressing his thumb against her moist clit, switching ever so often from thrusting to caressing, keeping her on the very narrow ledge.

"You like that don't you?" he teased, still stroking her drenched sex.

"Damn you, you know I do." She moaned, squirming beneath him. "More…ahh…more please!"

Lucas growled his approval as he delved deeper inside her pussy, going deeper and deeper, finding that special spot inside. From beneath pleasure induced eyelids, Brooke watched Lucas's hand play harder against her. His thumb circled her clit as his mouth latched onto her pebbled nipple. She screamed out her pleasure as intense sensations raced through her body. Her breathing became labored, her hot, slick walls clenching tightly around his large finger as her climax towered closer. He then increased the pressure and speed, thrusting two fingers inside her, sending her once more over the edge of insane bliss. Her body bucked beneath him, reaching her powerful peak in hot clutching spasms of her ecstasy.

He looked at her trembling body, her eyes still tightly closed, her mouth still gaping open and panting, her flushed chest heaving. She looked delectable and incredibly erotic.

After she drifted back to reality, he kissed her lips softly, "I'm not through with you…"

Lucas undressed himself quickly, not sure which he wanted to do more…if he want to fuck her brains out or did he want to make-love to her?

Her cloudy hazel green eyes met his passion filled eyes and smiled shakily, still shaking from her second orgasm.

Brooke wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, feeling him part her thighs with his knees, his heated heavy shaft rested on her quivering belly. He reached between their sweaty bodies and adjusted himself at her slick entrance. With a savage groan he plunged inside her, her silky legs wrapped around him. He couldn't believe he was finally inside her—good God, he would never get tired of this, she felt incredible, he thought heatedly, feeling her warm, inviting slickness all around him as he moved within her. He wanted to relish this moment but his hormones along with her swiveling hips moving as sensuously as they possibly could, carrying him even deeper inside her—making it difficult, not to mention impossible to do so. He took her mouth again and groaned deeply as he grew passion driven, thrusting inside her hot, and tight, wet cleft with much control.

Brooke closed her eyes and hoisted her legs above his waist as he pistoned within her, creating deeper penetration. She bit her lip as even more pleasure rocked her to the core as he filled her to the hilt; she gasped and continued swiveling her hips against his thrusts, more intense sensations overwhelmed her as their passions crashed together over and over again, blinding her and binding them together. She cried out and clutched his sweat-slicked back, the pace uncontrollable and ever quickening. He now drove into her body, carrying her to an even higher plane, another deep level of pleasure.

Titillating pleasure mounted within the both of them to a tormenting pool of ecstasy as his power thrusts took her ever closer to the glimmering edge of blissful insanity. Lucas reached between them and stroked her clit, pushing her over that very edge. As soon as he caressed her there; intense explosions followed, rippling through her, her body racking with wild sensations.

Lucas gasped harshly, feeling her ecstasy all around him, taking in her pleasure as his, hearing her cry out his name, feeling her hot tightening walls contracting around him, squeezing him then release, teasing his cock, milking his response out of him intense sensations washing over him. His head bowed forward and let out a loud guttural groan of sexual satisfaction as a soul-ripping eruption ripped through him, falling into oblivion. He rolled over as soon as he stopped pouring himself inside her.

"God I love you Brooke Davis…" he chuckled/groaned, lying on his back, his eyes tightly closed, his chest heaving from exertion.

"It's future Mrs. Scott…" she corrected with a chuckle, "and I love you too."

-x-

So ends this story…I hope that you guys enjoyed this story. Believe it or not THIS was the hardest story I wrote and I can't tell you why. I got stuck so many times on this lol. (sighs) As you all know I have many stories that I have to tend to including the newest one which I am working on. This strange thing I call life aka the Collide sequel is kicking my ass right now so I'm letting you know here that I have no clue as to when I will get unblocked on that one. The same thing with A little like fate unfortunately. Please review and tell me your thoughts and those that do I really appreciate it. Shout out to Dreamerchic and Diane Hermans thanks for the encouragement and keeping me from being bored most nights/days. Major thanks to everyone who has followed me and my stories you rock and I'm sorry that I haven't thanked you in the past…okay kiddos see ya on the flip side peace.


End file.
